Duty
by Yahnkehy
Summary: Slightly skewed version of how things turned out after Tamahome first went to Miaka’s world. If you've read my stuff before then the TamaTasuki pairing won't throw you. :D
1. Chapter 1

Duty

By: Yahnkehy

Disclaimer: If it were mine, we wouldn't have to wait for "Sakura Gari" to come out to see Tama/Tasuki love.

Warnings: Slightly skewed version of how things turned out after Tamahome first went to Miaka's world. Language (thank you, Tasuki-kins), oddness, smut to come, and just plain fun.

Author's notes: Borrowed the idea of Tasuki's job from Ms. RavenCroft with a slight skew to it. The rest is mine. Oh, and this actually has a good bit of plot before the steamy stuff comes in, so hang on! You're in for a wild ride.

Chapter One: Hijinks!

Sargent Kishuku grumbled under his breath. There was no reason for him to have to be on duty around this district. The streets were quiet and the houses were quieter. He sighed and got out of his patrol car.

Someone had called in a sighting of a suspicious person on the roof of the library. He laughed to himself. What bored people would find to complain about. Sheesh. Who would be robbing a library? Everything in there was free. The car door slammed shut and echoed out into the streets, further proving his point that there was no need to be here.

He searched the perimeter quickly, grumbling about how under appreciated he was, and made his way into the building.

The halls were as quiet as the streets. The heels of his boots clicked against the tile. It was the only sound until there was a soft thud from above him.

Tasuki smirked as he lifted the book. It was astounding to think that almost all of his problems had begun over this slim, red, volume of text. But that was all going to go away as soon as he figured out how to get the book to let him back in.

He had an idea of where he was supposed to be, and it wasn't here in this world. He missed the mountains; the nights spent beside the fire with... the rest of the ones who were like him. He had faces, but no sure names other than one; Tamahome. Back in the book, it been hard to decide sometimes if he was going to kiss that man or kick his ass. It was infuriating!

He grinned as he turned for the door of the reference room, eyes glued to the book that was the answer to his wish to go home when he tripped over a stack of books that the evening shift librarian had left piled beside the door.

He grimaced as he got to his feet and cursed the lack of light. It wouldn't do for someone to catch him roaming around in the library after hours.

The officer's eyes narrowed. Even though it was probably nothing, he quieted his steps and headed off in that direction

Tasuki growled and set the books back up as he hoped they had been, and tucked the 'Universe of the Four Gods' into his coat before making his way to the door. His chin smarted from colliding with the hard floor, no matter if there had been carpet on it or not, it still hurt like a bitch.

He closed the door behind him, the lock clicking loudly in the stillness of the library and made his way around to the stairs that would lead him to the roof. This was the easiest job he'd pulled in days, the fact that no one would suspect someone of breaking into a library aside. No one would be insane enough to do that!

But, here he was. And no one would be the wiser.

The police officer stood corrected. In the shadows he could see someone moving. A grin slid across his face. So tonight would prove interesting after all.

He took out his flashlight and slid out his gun as silently as he could. The metal made a soft noise against the leather of the holster and the inevitable click when he cocked it, but by then he had flooded the hallway with light. "Freeze, this is the police!" he shouted at the intruder. "Put your hands on your head and lower down to your knees." He instructed from behind the cone of light.

Tasuki froze, "Shit. C'mon man, I was just returnin' a library book. No harm in that, na?" he said, raising his hands lazily and turning to the spotlight in his face. "Ya think you could lower that goddamned light? Yer blindin' me!" He put one hand in front of his eyes to block the light, trying to see who it was. They sounded all too familiar. "Who th' fuck are ya? And don't say fuckin' police because I arready heard that part."

"Shut up and get down." He cautioned the man in black. Figures that this punk would be trouble. His last stop of the night before he got to go home and relax was always trouble that kept him at the station until three in the morning. "You'll have nothing to worry about if you're just returning a book." He kept the light trained steadily on the intruder and waited for him to comply.

Tasuki sighed, "Look man, I don't give blow jobs in public places. I ain't gettin' on my knees. Yer gonna hafta come here and make me if yer that goddamned anal about it." He smirked at the light source, hoping to unnerve the guard- or whatever he was- with a flash of fang. That always got people to tremble a little bit, just enough to drop their guard and let him book it.

Pun fully intended.

He smirked at his inner thoughts, his corny sense of humor making him nearly giggle despite the bad situation.

Sargent Kishuku huffed and made a grand gesture of pointing his gun at the guy. Hopefully that would deter him from being such an asshole. "If you are resisting, I will shoot you, Dracula." He stepped closer. What was with the fake fangs? "You're breaking and entering, trespassing and a whole bunch of other little shit I could get you for." He rolled his eyes; Goths and their need to be theatric. Oi.

"I just want to search you and go home. Give back the library book and come back tomorrow when you can sign it out."

Tasuki laughed, "Who says you c'n catch me?" he dropped his hands and darted towards the stairs. He'd always been faster than most people were; this would be no different.

He raced up the stairs to the roof, jamming his shoulder against the roof access door. When it didn't budge at first, he slammed his fist against it and kicked it hard. This was slowing him down! He growled and kicked the door again, this time falling through when it swung wide. He barely caught himself and gripped the door frame to lever himself out and add that little extra burst of speed to make up for his door trouble.

The police officer gave chase, it figured that he would run, but this one was faster than any person he had ever ran after. The man was out of sight before he could get a few steps. He willed his legs faster and almost caught the bastard having trouble with the door.

He reached out to grab the man, but he took off again at break neck speed inches from his grasp.

Out onto the roof, the man was almost to the edge, what was he thinking of doing? Jumping?

"Stop, freeze or I'll shoot!" He warned before stooping, aiming and letting off one round to the ground just in front of the suspect. He never believed in the whole 'shoot-to-kill' clause they were taught from training. If he could get him down and tackle him, no one had to know he missed on purpose.

Tasuki stepped onto the ledge, turning back to look at the cop. "Congratulations, never met anybody what could almost keep up with me." he saluted with his middle finger. "'Cept Tama a'course."

He walked along the edge, knowing instinctively that he was in no danger of being shot. "So, which do ya want more? To take me in, or gettin' home with no paperwork?"

Tama... he shook off the familiarity of the name.

The officer made an irritated noise in his throat, "What are you going to do, jump? What's so important that would be worth that huh?" He stepped closer to him. "Just come down and give me back what you took and I won't even report this." He bargained with him. Gods he didn't want to have a suicide on his hands.

Tasuki smirked and stepped to the side, his heels hanging over the edge of the roof. "Jump? Well, hell yeah, less ya wanna lemme borrow them fuckin' angel wings ya got there. Ya tryin' to con me, Saint Cop?" he sneered and crouched on the edge of the roof, balancing on the balls of his feet.

"This book is my ticket outta here; it's mine. I ain't givin' you jack-shit." He smirked and pulled the thin volume out of his coat, waving the book at the cop. Tasuki hopped off of the ledge and walked towards the man pursuing him. "Catch ya later, Saint Cop."

He winked and darted to the side, around the cop and back for the stairs.

Sargent Kishuku had had enough of this playtime. The guy darted around him and tried to make a break for it. "No you don't." He growled and shot out an arm, grabbing the other man's elbow. He sunk down low and hooked his knee around the speedy legs, sweeping them out from under the criminal. In seconds the man was on his belly on the hard gravel of the rooftop with his arm pinned behind him.

"You have the right to remain silent, anymore smartass remarks can and will be held against you..." He rattled off the rights and positioned his knee in the man's back as he unhooked the handcuffs from his belt.

Gods this man was either crazy or dumb as a brick to go to jail over a book.

Tasuki growled and bucked his hips up, trying to dislodge the cop from his back. "Get offa me! I ain't into alla that S&M bullshit!" He jerked on his arms, straining to pull them out of the iron grip. He got one knee under him and pushed up, struggling to pull the other under him and get an advantage. His beanie hat was sliding to the side, and the skin of his cheek pinged with pain. The gravel of the roof was digging into his face. "Get OFF!"

"Gods, you're being arrested, you don't get to make demands." Usually busts went smoothly thanks to his unique martial arts abilities, but he was getting more and more irritated by the second. It was taking all his strength to deal with this one.

He got one hand cuffed and reached out to the other when he spotted the book that all this fuss was over. Just plain leather bound book. It looked old and tattered. Something struck him about that book, something deep and ... red.

Getting both knees under him he jerked hard on his un-cuffed wrist and shoved them over. He fought his way around to face the cop, his hat falling off in the fray and the cop's hand still pushing his wrist into his lower back. Tasuki growled down into the furious eyes glaring up at him. "Saint Cop, yer really startin' to piss me... off?"

That face! He knew that face! His eyes went wide as he stopped struggling. He simply lay there, staring down into a face that had haunted him. "Tamahome?"

The cop was flipped to the ground and stared angrily up at the criminal. No one pinned him, ever. Then the man stopped struggling and said... his name? Sargent Tamahome Kishuku raised an eyebrow and shot a weary look up at the red head. He looked familiar; maybe he had met him on the street or in a bar somewhere, but... no.

He took the moment of confusion to get his heel under him and pushed off hard, his own hat toppled to the ground. He grabbed for his wrist and just managed to get the cuff to click. He let out a breath of relief knowing that the man's hands were bound, but stayed on top of him, making sure he wouldn't run again. "Alright buddy, ready to give up?"

Tamahome leaned over and grabbed the book and his hat. Settling the latter on his head and opening the former to see what could be worth so much trouble.

Tasuki blinked, looking up at Tamahome with a frown. "You don't remember me? That's so mean! By Suzaku's balls, yer dumb. How do ya forget ME?!" Tasuki bucked his hips up, trying to dislodge his memory-deficient friend. "And get out from between my legs, Tama, else I'll start thinkin' yer tryin' t'repay me fer bangin' ya so much back then." he smirked and bumped his hips up again.

"My name's Sargent Kishuku. You must have me mixed up with someone else." He only half lied to get the man off his guard. "Now we're going to take a nice ride in my car."

The officer got up off of the other man's chest and lifted him up by the collar. "Come with me." It was hard, more than it should be, to not be affected by the insistence of recognition. Tamahome blinked, fighting the blush that rose to his cheeks. This guy wasn't going to get his guard down at this point, no matter what obscene jokes he made. He was going to throw every violation he could at this guy, including indecent exposure for those tight leather pants.

More than a few people he had caught tried to wiggle out of getting arrested by claiming they were old friends of the family or what not, but there was something about that name. Suzaku... Who was that? And that hair seemed like it should be familiar too.

Sargent Kishuku narrowed his eyes and studied the smirking thief.

Tasuki laughed, "Sargent Tama's gonna ride me in his car. Sounds kinky." he winked and grinned wide, his fangs flashing in the sparse moonlight. "Aww, ya look damned adorable with that blush there, Tama-chan."

He laughed again; he was really getting to him! Hell, half of what came out of his mouth was just for fun; the rest was nearly true though. He just wasn't sure about what parts were true. "Okay, wait, Tama. Ya got my book back. Lemme go. No harm no foul. Nothin's broken; nothin else is missin'. Or do ya wanna spend more time with me?" he smirked again.

Tamahome clapped the book shut. If this guy didn't stop calling him by his first name, he would shoot him instead of arrest him. Just to keep dignity, he kept silent and led the man to the patrol car. He'd do the questioning in there. He didn't trust this guy outside of locked doors.

"You are aware I gave you the right to remain silent, right?" he said as he opened the squad car's back door and pushed the man down by that brightly colored and oh so familiar hair.

"I only remain silent when my mouth is busy with other things." Tasuki stuck his tongue out lewdly. If being arrested were this fun, he would have to be sure to get arrested more often... as long as it was Tama doing the arresting. Maybe he should see about getting a set of handcuffs...

The door slamming in his face made him frown, but he waited until Tamahome got in the front seat to protest. "How ya gonna ride me from up there? Change yer mind about bein' in the car, Tama-chan?" This was too fun; Tamahome made it far too easy to get away with remarks like that.

Maybe Tamahome really didn't recognize him. Maybe this wasn't the Tamahome he remembered. He went silent and looked at his feet. "I guess you really don't remember me. Guess being closer than brothers doesn't mean as much to you as it did to me." he mumbled under his breath.

"If you're really looking for someone to ride you, you'll find plenty in your cell." Tamahome turned around in his seat to face the cage and the man behind it. He took off his hat and flung it on the seat next to him, running a hand through his teal hair. "You're going to tell me your name and explain why you think I should know you. I'm actually looking forward to this story." He smirked, now that the man was safely locked away, he felt comfortable to joke around again.

Tasuki sighed and lifted patient golden eyes to Tamahome. "It might be fun to see if'n you can figure out who I am on yer own. I get finger printed when I'm arrested, na? Ain't it gonna be funny when nothing turns up on me? Not even a birth record?"

He winced and shifted in his seat, scooting down and slipping the cuffs around to the front of his body; a pretty hard task seeing as how the leather was wanting to keep his legs down instead of allowing him the freedom to move.

"Fine." He sighed and turned back around, putting the car into gear and driving off. "If that's how you want to do it."

The neighborhood slipped by silently. Most people not even up to have heard the single gun shot, and those who had been curious enough to look out their windows, had given up and gone back to bed.

"No chance you could tell me what was so important about this book, huh?" He held up the tattered book and glanced at the title. "Universe of the four Gods?" He said in wonder more to himself that to the man in the back seat. He remembered that name. It was important, and suddenly he felt like it was the most important book he had ever put his hands on.

Tasuki grinned as he reached down into his boots, seeming to be only leaning on his knees. His fingers dipped into the upper pouch he'd had put there and pulled free a lock-pick, which he quickly set about putting to good use. "Nope, Tama, I ain't tellin' you why it's so fuckin' important. Ya can't bring yerself to remember me; ya got no clue about the book... Are ya really my Tamahome?" he said loudly, trying to cover the sounds of the cuffs unlocking.

He growled to cover the clink of the metal as he slowly set the cuffs on the floorboard of the car and shoved his lock pick back into his boot. "How can ya not remember me?" he leaned towards the steel mesh separating them, looking longingly at the book.

"Well, you do look familiar, I'll give you that. Sit back." he warned. "It would be nice to have a name to go with the face though." He tried to goad the man into telling him his name. "I said sit back." he instructed again, when he saw that there was red hair right behind him.

Tasuki smirked and blew in Tamahome's ear. "Tasuki." he whispered, then gripped the steel mesh with both hands. He made it blatantly obvious that the cuffs were gone and waited to see how long it would take Tamahome to realize it.

He blew across the back of Tamahome's neck, a smirk lighting his face. This was fun. It had always been fun to tease Tama; he just hadn't teased him in this way before.

Tamahome closed his eyes and held his breath, trying hard to fight the blush. He was always fairly susceptible to sexual pranks, and the guys at the station had pulled more than a few on him because of it. He had actually gotten this treatment from a few prostitutes he had to pick up, hoping they would get off easy if they could get him off, so he was sadly not surprised by the sensation over his neck.

He batted at the cage behind him, came to a stop sign and put the car in park. Tamahome craned his neck to glare at 'Tasuki' and saw that the man's hands were out of the cuffs.

"Wha?" He silently cursed himself. He had gone through so much trouble to get the cuffs on him that he had forgotten to pat him down. He must have lock pick tools on him, how else did he get into the library so quietly? "Move to the other side of the car please, and place your hands on your head." He instructed the man as he got out of the car himself and ready to back track in the arresting procedure. He put his hand to the gun at his hip and waited for Tasuki to move over before he opened the door, praying that this lunatic wasn't the guy who would end his life.

Tasuki smirked and moved to the opposite side of the car, away from the door Tamahome had opened, and put his hands on the roof. "Come on in. I was gettin' lonely."

He waited until Tamahome leaned forward and wrapped his legs around Tama's neck, pulling him into the car and in to his lap. "Gotcha. You cops never stop to realize that legs ain't just for walkin'." He pulled Tama's head tighter into his belly.

His heart nearly stopped as he was dragged into his own car. He tried to slip his hands through the tight grip and push his head free, but Tasuki held fast. He struggled and pushed against the seat, the hot leather of Tasuki's pants sticking to his chin as he pried himself free.

Finally, he got his knee under him and he lifted up sharply, dragging Tasuki flat against the cushions of the back seat. He moved his leg around to the man's belly and forced his neck out of the death grip. Swinging his legs over, he straddled Tasuki and grabbed of his wrists again with the cuffs.

Tasuki wriggled, sliding towards the open door. He kept his hands moving, pulling them this way and that to keep Tamahome's attention away from their backward sliding movements. He bumped up his hips, a grin stretching his lips. "See, I knew you was gonna ride me in the back of yer car, Tama-chan."

He tugged one hand free and gripped Tamahome's hip, intending to force him over his head so that he could leap out and slam the door without having Tamahome come after him. Unfortunately once he gripped that slim hip, moving it away was the farthest thing from his mind. "I was jokin' earlier, 'bout ya riding me. But," he tightened his grip slightly, still sliding slowly towards the door. "I'll definitely take it, if you're offering."

He looked up calmly; mirth was gone from his eyes.

Tamahome tensed up, was this guy serious? He looked down into the golden eyes and it was pretty clear that he was. "I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that, Tasuki," he said, more serious than he had expected it to come out.

He put his hands to his waist and pulled off Tasuki's hands, clicking on the cuffs again. "But I will be patting you down for any other hidden tools." he moved off of Tasuki's hips and dragged him out of the car, pushing him belly down over the trunk of the car, re-adjusting the cuffs to behind Tasuki and kicking his feet wide.

Tasuki lay his head against the back of the patrol car, a frown on his face. Why had he been so serious? He didn't like women all that much, but it didn't mean he liked men. He'd never felt a pull to anybody like this though... it had to be because Tamahome was part of the book too.

He nodded to himself; yes that had to be it. It was just the pull because they knew each other, nothing else. He was looking at things too physically. But it still made him frown to hear about the girlfriend. He complied quietly, knowing that the slim pockets in his boots didn't bulge enough for anyone to know they were there. Tamahome had known, but that was because he'd seen him grab things out of there before.

He bounced his forehead against the trunk of the car, feeling very exposed. He'd chosen the leather pants because they looked great on him, the minor detail that he'd forgotten until the moment his legs were spread was that he couldn't wear undergarments with them if he wanted them to look right.

A blush rose to his cheeks as he realized that Tamahome was probably getting a really good look at his bottom, he cursed the conforming leather to the lowest pit of hell.

Sargent Kishuku patted down Tasuki, not that there was much to hide in the pant this guy had chosen to wear. He knew that thieves in movies and books always liked leather, but he had to wonder if it gave anyone a real advantage, or if it was just an underground staple. "You know, there are plenty of people in this world that look similar. Did you ever stop and think that I'm not this guy you think I am?" He ran his hands down Tasuki's leg. "It might save you a bit of trouble in the future, Tasuki."

Tasuki growled as firm hands moved over him; this was **not** happening. He banged his head against the trunk of the car with every tingle that moved through him, harder this time than the light bouncing from before. _'Don't think about it, don't think about it! Its just part of his job! He ain't feeling me up. Just don't think about it!'_

There wasn't anything on this guy but tight leather. He straightened up and began to reach out for Tasuki's arm, but stopped as something occurred to him. He had something in his boots, check the boots.

Tamahome knelt down and stuck a finger into the top of one, felt around the rim. Nothing. The other came up with something though, a small pouch on the inside of the boot with a small metal pick within it. Amazing, this guy actually must have done this before to have special hiding places for tools. He wouldn't have even thought of it if it weren't for... What was it for?

"Clever." he said as he tossed the pick in the air and caught it again. "Ok back in."

When Tamahome paused before reaching into his boots, all thought moved from trying to hide from his reactions to the singular thought that this definitely was Tamahome. _His_ Tamahome.

"It _is_ you, Tama!" he cried as he spun to face the man behind him. "Only you would've known to look in my fuckin' boots for tools. Tell me that ya remember me now?" he begged, completely forgetting about the reaction his body had had due to the frisking he'd just gone through.

Tamahome stepped back, ready for another attack, but it looked more like the man was going to hug him rather than hit him. "You, you had to get out of the cuffs somehow." He tried to rationalize to himself as he explained to Tasuki. "Since you definitely aren't hiding anything..." He stopped; he had looked down to indicate Tasuki's pants, and any doubt that the man had been kidding before disappeared. He cleared his throat, trying to remain professional, "Definitely aren't hiding anything in your clothes, it was an obvious conclusion, baka."

He stopped himself again. That last word had just slipped out, and it felt natural, like he had called him that a million times before, but it wasn't something a policeman, even an extremely frustrated and confused one, should call a poor confused lunatic. "Just get in the car. I'd really like to hear your story on the way to the station. If it's good, maybe I won't book you."

Tasuki sighed and hung his head. "I don't wanna get in the goddamned car, Tamahome. I want you to fuckin' remember me." he planted his feet wide, almost as if daring Tamahome to make him move. "I can't tell ya the story, you'd have to know the story. It's in yer fuckin' pea brain if ya just fuckin' think about it! How'd ya know t'look in my boots? And don't give me that shit about a hunch or just realizin' I don't got pockets. I got plenty of places to hide things, why the boots? Why th' lip of th' boot? Ya knew it was there! Fuckin' admit it!"

He leaned back against the car, maneuvering to pull his hands in front of himself again.

Tamahome steadied his gun on him. "Stop moving." He said, the humor drained from his voice. This guy must be crazy; he was trying to get out of the handcuffs right in front of him. He shouldn't be using such force to take in a simple thief, but this guy wasn't right. He started to worry that there might be something crucial he was missing. His mind panicked, wondering if there was a bomb somewhere in that quiet little town. "You're going to stop what you're doing and get in the car and then I'll tell you how I knew, Tasuki." He held the gun steady and motioned with his head for Tasuki to sit.

Tasuki growled and stopped, shaking his head. "Fine, I'll just add 'em to my collection in th' car." he shrugged and turned around to crawl in the backseat. He stared at Tamahome for a moment then moved his hands up behind him, searching for the spare lock pick he kept tied to a string around his neck. It had fallen over his shoulder when Tamahome had moved him back against the seat.

He kept his eyes trained on Tamahome's, waiting for his chance to escape again. There was no way in hell he was going to jail.

He slammed the door on the lunatic and his breathing regulated again. Tamahome sat down in the front seat, but didn't turn the car on. Instead, he turned in his seat and decided to do some interrogating right here. "Tasuki." he started. "Do you have a last name?"

Tasuki shrugged, pulling the lock-pick from the string and began to work on the locks again. "Kou, but ya won't find any records of me. I'm tellin' ya, I don't exist anywhere in this fuckin' world! Now gimme my goddamned book and let me go home!"

The locks clicked and he dangled the cuffs in front of Tamahome's eyes. "Told ya that I had other places to hide shit."

Tamahome sighed, "You still can't get out of the back seat with out me opening the door." He rubbed his eyes, the more bits of information he got, the less this night seemed like it was going to end. "So you live in the book do you?" He asked the crazy man, knowing the answer would be yes.

Tasuki sneered, clipping the cuffs to the steel mesh. "I could get outta th' car, but it would take too long an' you'd be able t'shoot me before I got it open. I'm not stupid." He growled, "And so do you, Tama-chan. But ya don't remember none a that. Ya don't remember bein' my... friend, almost close enough t'be brothers. So, what does it matter if'n ya believe me or not. Not like you'd accept proof if'n I gave it to ya." He turned his head, looking out the window. "Fine, keep th' book. Just let me out. I'll get Mi-chan t'wish me home. If'n I can find her..."

"Mi-chan?" He narrowed his eyes at him. "Who's that?" He asked. Maybe he asked because he could get a lead on an accomplice. That's what he told himself, but he knew why he really asked. Too many coincidences, he had to make sure he wasn't right.

"Yuuki Miaka, Suzaku no Miko." Tasuki replied bluntly. This was getting tiresome and he wanted out of the damned car. It wasn't everyday you found your best friend only to find out he has no idea who you are. He needed time to figure it out, to make that realization not hurt so much. To figure out why he was reacting the way he was. Was it something left over from the book?

No... Oh no! "How do you know her?!" He hadn't meant to spill the fact that he had gotten her name exactly right, but the fear and panic in his chest blurted it out before he could hold it back. He turned all the way around in his seat, kneeling to face his prisoner. His eyes were fierce, as he asked again. "How do you know her name? Who are you really?"

All bets were off, he had lost the upper hand at the mention of his girlfriend's name, so he might as well finish up the questions. "How do you know my name, and why do I know you and this book?"

Tasuki smirked, "Come back here an' talk to me. I don't like not bein' able t'see all a yer face. I promise, I'll be good. No touching, no fighting. I won't even try to escape. Bandit's honor." he winked and smiled wide. At the disbelieving stare he received, he nodded. "Okay, so I don't expect ya to trust my word. But, I c'n tell ya something about you that only you and Mi-chan know. How's that? I tell ya something, and if I'm right, you come back here. If I'm wrong, you can cuff me and take me to jail. Deal?"

Tamahome titled his head and regarded him from the corner of his eye. He didn't know if he liked that deal, but if this guy knew about Miaka, then there was a chance he could hurt her if the charges didn't stick. And there were always loopholes the damn lawyers found in the law. "Fine." He said carefully. "It better be something that no one could possibly find out or guess either."

Tasuki smirked and leaned forward, nearly pressing his nose to the steel mesh. "You have an uncontrollable desire for money. Any way you can come up with to make cash quick or be secure is always your top priority, aside from Mi-chan, a'course. Ya had younger siblings an' a real sick dad and hadda be th' one to support 'em. Yer Ma died when you was 11."

Tamahome's expression slowly turned from suspicious to bewildered as his life was rattled off to him. No, this guy must have some way of finding out information, some way of knowing these things, but how could he have known that he would be the cop that would arrest him, how could he have prepared for that?

A prank, this must have been a prank, all the sexual innuendo, it fit for something his fellow officers would do. Even the grand scale of it. It was plausible, except for the fact that he hadn't ever told them anything about his siblings. Due to the fact that he had looked for their records a while ago and couldn't find they ever existed.

"One more question," He almost hesitated to ask. "Their names, give me their names and I'll let you off if you tell me the rest of what you know, you have my word on that."

Tasuki smiled again, nodding his head. "Yuiren, Chuei, Gyokuran, and Shunkei." he batted his lashes prettily. "That convincin' enough for ya?" He crossed his arms and sat back, waiting to see what Tamahome would do.

He swallowed hard, Tasuki's words hit him like arrows in his chest. He had had memories of them, each one of them. Memories of raising them and terrible memories of finding them dead in his home.

Troubled by the thoughts of his family, he had gone to the municipal building to find out about them when he became a cop, determined to find their killer and set right their tragically early deaths. He had come up with nothing. No records of their birth or death, no records of where he remembered living. It was like they never existed.

That was when he had started questioning how he had even come to Tokyo. It seemed all his memories were fake, but this. This guy, who claimed to know him, and knew everything about people who didn't exist.

Tamahome could feel his hands trembling as he opened his door and got out. He opened the back door and waited for Tasuki to step out.

Lunatic or not he had given him his word. "You can ride up front with me. I have to sign out." He said in a daze. "After that, you're coming back to my apartment and telling me what you know."

Tasuki smirked, "So ya believe me now?" he asked as he climbed out of the backseat. "Arright, I'll be a good little bandit an' just agree. Dunno why we'd go t'yer house, wouldn't it be better t'grab Mi-chan an' go home? All of us?"

He climbed over the driver's seat and all of the equipment and settled in the passenger's seat. He eyed the shotgun set in the holster strapped to the side of the computer. "Ick, fuckin' guns. I hate them fuckin' things."

"They're useful." He said deadpan, as he got in himself and put the car in drive.

The rest of the drive to the station house was silent, Tamahome just trying to process what he was just told. He got out, grabbed the book, told Tasuki which car was his in the parking lot, locked up and signed out. He ignored the random good-bye's he got from the late night workers and just unlocked his car and got in.

The daze was lifting as they neared his apartment. He parked and led Tasuki up the stairs. Unlocking the door, he walked in and slipped off his shoes. Miaka's pair weren't by the door yet. He wondered vaguely if she would be by tonight, or if she hadn't bothered because of the late hour.

When he got to the living room he flopped down on the floor and looked up to the half stranger he had picked up. "So, tell me everything you know."

Tasuki followed along silently, going where motioned and keeping to himself. He waited until they were in the tiny apartment before he spoke again. "Nice place, Tama." he mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably.

Standing beside the door, he crossed his arms and leaned back against the thick wood. "Okay, we're from a place called Konan in th' land of the four gods. We served a god named Suzaku. Miaka was our Miko. Dunno a whole lot, but I remember you. I remember ya hated me or ya acted like ya did most times, and you an' Miaka was dating. You two wanted t'get married, but I think there was a rule against it or something. Not too sure." He furrowed his brow in thought, trying to remember what they were called. Sei-something. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't spit it out. "Sorry I ain't the best with details."

"Konan...Suzaku." he repeated the words, tasting them and they felt right.

He fell back onto the floor, resting his back for a bit as he thought. He smiled, the first real one since he went to check out the library. Even in this other world Miaka and he were together, that was a nice thought.

"Suzaku, the phoenix." He murmured. His eyes closed trying to remember, he could see the memories he still had of his family dance before his minds eye. That's right. They weren't in Japan at all. Things started making sense. He suddenly saw Tasuki, in a blue coat with a fan. His eyes shot open and he turned his head towards the man at his door, just to make sure he still looked the way he last left him. "I didn't hate you." He said.

Tasuki smirked, "Ya sure could'a fooled me. Ya know how many times I hadda bug that doc for wraps an' herbs t'heal my ribs? Ya sure packed a mean... wait." his eyes went wide, his jaw slack. He blinked several times before a relieved smile curled his lips.

"You remember me." he slid down the door and hugged his knees to his chest, hiding a smile and happy tears in his folded arms. He was relieved. His friend knew him.

"I don't remember everything about you, just little bits. Like, you had a fan, and yes we were like brothers. " He said sitting up and stretching. "But at least I know you're not going to blow up the town with some crazy bomb." He stood up and moved to the kitchen. "Do you want anything? Miaka usually comes by after my shifts are over, but she might be busy tonight with schoolwork. Or," He poured water into the tea kettle, "She got tired of waiting because I took so long."

He eyed Tasuki, letting him know damn well that he was a pain in the ass tonight. The flame flickered on the stove and he set the kettle to boil.

Tasuki shook his head, wiped his eyes and got to his feet. "Nah, you gots Mi-chan to go an' see. I'm just gonna head out. Gotta get to work tomorrow, an' I really need sleep if I'm gonna make it." He grinned wide, eyes closing and flashing his fangs. "See ya around? Maybe I can see Mi-chan some time? Just to say hi." he moved over to where the book lay and reached out for it.

Tamahome snapped out his hand and grabbed Tasuki's wrist. "You can't just drop this load of bricks on me and then say 'see ya'. No way. You're staying. Miaka won't be around tonight and I want you here with me to figure this out." He paused. "Do you think she remembers her life before she came here?"

Tasuki flinched, then sighed, hanging his head. "Damnit, Tama, I just wanna get outta this fuckin' world. Ya got no idea how fuckin' hard it is to have..." he bit the inside of his cheek, shaking off Tamahome's grip.

"Fine, I'll stay. But, I don't want you tryin' none of that tai chi bullshit like ya used to. I'm outta shape. This world is too soft." he grumbled and pried his eyes off of the book. He wanted that book, wanted to go home. But it seemed that Tamahome was determined to stay here and keep him as well.

Tamahome bit his bottom lip, trying to decide what to do. "You make me nervous around the book, just go sit down and I'll get you some t... " He smiled. "I'll get you some sake." If Tasuki knew a way to get back to the real world, he was going to go with him, and bring Miaka back too, but he had to be sure that it was the right decision. After all. Which world was the real one? Which one was he more needed in?

"Err, uh, don't go takin' what all I said earlier t'heart, arright? I got no designs on ya. I was just messin' with ya. Ya know, tryin' to get ya to let me go. No need t'be nervous." He smiled wide, showing a lot of teeth and scratching the back of his neck.

"Trust me, I'm still the same as before; still hate women, don't like men neither. I just say that kinda stuff t'throw people off. You should'a seen me when I first realized what the hell Jeice was talkin' about when he tried t'pick me up- but ya don't gotta know that." He was babbling; why did it always seem he babbled like an idiot when someone made him nervous? He clamped his lips shut and scrubbed a hand over his face. This was so not his night.

Tamahome brought over a bottle of sake and a small cup. He raised an eyebrow quizzically at Tasuki. "What are you talking about? I meant you being around the book made me nervous, but don't worry about what happened earlier. People have done it to me before. You'd be surprised what people offer in exchange for not going to jail."

He sat down with a cup of tea for himself and poured Tasuki a bowl of what he could remember was the man's favorite drink. "Never let anyone go, though. Yours just happened to be the most convincing I've ever heard." he thought back in his string of arrests.

Tasuki blinked, "Oh, oh, gotcha." he blushed and scratched his head again. "Sorry, I kinda didn't hear that part about bein' around th'book. Thought ya meant I made ya nervous bein' around _you_." He laughed and pushed the sake away nervously. He folded his hands on the table and waited for Tamahome to finish his drink. "Ya always work the library?"

Tamahome blew on the hot liquid and shook his head. "I was covering for a buddy of mine, but even so, I don't think anyone regularly..." he stopped mid sentence and studied Tasuki. "Are you planning on stealing more books?"

Tasuki shook his head, "Nah, just that one. I wanna go home. I been lookin' all over Tokyo for that goddamned book since I got here a year ago." he got to his feet, moving to the large window facing the back of the building. "I been patient, now I want to go home and forget this stupid, disgusting, lecherous place ever existed." he gazed at the silver half moon, leaning against the window frame.

Tamahome frowned, feeling hurt. This was a world he protected. Even if it might be a not so great place, the people that lived here deserved someone to make it better. He wanted to explain it, but somehow he didn't quite know if he really wanted to.

He got up and walked over to where Tasuki stood and stared out of the window. "Tasuki, how did you get here?" He asked, hoping that he might gain some insight as to how he got here as well.

Tasuki shrugged, "Just woke up here one morning." he answered, and his face turned to the sky. "It really sucked. And I ain't got all of my memories. Just pieces. I can't remember nobody's names, but yours. You always stuck out in my head. Dunno, maybe it was cause we used t'be close." He smiled wide, his eyes closing. "But that don't matter. It's done and I wanna go back home. It sucks here, an' it sucks that people..." he shrugged again and wandered back to the table, eyeing the cup of sake warily and then casting a strange look back at Tamahome.

He kept his mouth shut.

"That people what?" He prodded. "I get that you liked the mountains and your home, but what happened here that made you so dead set against maybe staying?"

Tasuki laughed and grinned wide again. "Nothin', this place just stinks. I want my mountain, I wanna be back where you can sleep without hearin' th' whores down th' hall screamin' cause their customers beat on 'em. I wanna go back where men don't worry 'bout things like how someone else is lookin' at 'em. I hate this place."

He moved to the door, "Sorry Tama, I gotta go. Work in the mornin'."

"Where do you work?" He asked, the picture starting to come together. "I've got an extra mat for you to sleep on, and I could drive you there if you wanted when I go in." He made his way to the door with Tasuki. It didn't feel right just letting him leave, but he looked jittery as hell.

Tasuki shrugged, "Somewhere. Don't worry 'bout it. It's nothin'. Can't go puttin' ya out like that; Mi-chan would be upset if she knew ya... err, well if I stayed." He gripped the knob and turned it, knowing he'd be in deep trouble if what he did for a living got out, especially to a cop. "I'll see ya around. I'll be back after," he paused, licking dry lips, "after my shift ends."

"Ok Tasuki. If you really don't want to stay that's fine. It wouldn't be a big deal, but I understand. I would really like for you to come back. I think we should figure this out together, and tomorrow Miaka will be around." He stepped out of the way of the door and saw his old-new friend out. "Oh and Tasuki," he knew it had to be right, putting all the pieces together. "I won't pick you up if I see you working."

Tasuki gulped and hung his head. He dashed out the door without a word and didn't stop until he made it back to his place three miles away.

Tamahome watched as Tasuki ran away. He shook his head, maybe he shouldn't have let on that he knew, but he wanted Tasuki to know that he understood. He hoped Tasuki would be back, maybe even tonight.

He shut the door and walked into the living room again. He decided the best way to start was to get out of work mode and into himself again. He took off his badge and undid the buttons on his shirt, flinging the blue top over the couch. His pants followed soon after.

Getting out of his uniform felt wonderful. He sighed and picked up the tea he had abandoned on the coffee table. Walking it over to the window, he looked out at the moon Tasuki had been staring at. Which world did he really belong to now?

Tasuki slammed the door to his flat, ignoring the other two guys that shared his living space as they called out greetings and asked about his night. He went to his pallet and lay face down, horror and shame engulfed him. Tamahome knew. How was he going to face him again?

Jeice sat down on the side of Tasuki's bed, scooting the smaller guy over to lie beside him. "Hard night?"

Tasuki shook his head, pressing his face into the mat. "Met an old friend. He figured out what I do. Don't wanna talk about it."

Jeice pet Tasuki's hair, "Ya fuck him for free? Better not let Jun find out, he'd kill you." He pushed Tasuki over on to his back. "Need me to help ya forget?"

Tasuki sat up and shoved at Jeice, pushing him off of the mat. "No. I didn't touch him an' I don't need nobody to touch me. Ya know I hate doin' this shit. It's fuckin' gross." he got to his feet and stepped over Jeice. He paced back and forth, carding his hands through his hair and chewing his lower lip. "I gotta say I'm sorry. Cover for me, Jeice. Tell Jun I'm on an all night deal."

At Jeice's smirk and nod, Tasuki left the apartment.

Tamahome gave up looking out the window. No answers were coming to him there. He took his cup to the nightstand and pressed the flashing message button.

Miaka's angry voice filled his apartment. Not two but five messages scolding him in increasingly worried tones for being out late. At first she joked about going out to the bar with the guys, and at the last message she sounded near tears.

He picked up the phone and looked at the time. It was late, too late to call her, but she sounded so worried. He decided a sleepy Miaka was easier to deal with and a worried one and pushed the speed dial for her dorm room. Sure enough he got her roommate instead. Tamahome grimaced when Yui's sleep-filled voice answered.

"Oh Yui-san, I'm sorry to wake you. Miaka had left a few messages and I thought she might be worried." Apparently he thought wrong.

"She was, but she ate herself into an angry food coma. I don't think she even remembers your name now, Tamahome." Yui yawned on the other end. "I'll tell her you called in the morning."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Sorry again for waking you."

They both said their goodnights and he hung up. He stared at the bed. He had been tired before the library incident, but now his mind wouldn't let him sleep. He paced for a bit and then thought of something he hadn't done in awhile. Tai chi. He used to do it all the time in... in Konan.

Tamahome shook his head and walked to the middle of his floor and began slowly.

Tasuki stood staring at the door for twenty minutes. His hand raised to knock and would fall back to his side. He couldn't do it. He was so embarrassed at having been found out that he wanted to apologize, but it seemed that when they'd broken his will to fight back, they'd broken his courage as well.

He was getting angry with himself, what kind of man was he? It was a door, for Kami sakes! All he had to do was knock, bow and apologize, beg for the book, and leave. That was it. He could do this! He could!

His hand raised to knock and he tapped gently at the wood, nowhere near loud enough to be heard if Tamahome was sleeping. He frowned and shook his head as he turned to go, Tamahome probably would have laughed him out of the building anyway.

He hadn't gotten very far in his practice when he heard a knock on the door. It was so soft he was barely certain that's what it was, but he went to check anyway. He opened the door on Tasuki's back as he had turned to leave. "Tasuki," he called out to him, "Come in." He stood aside and waited for him to accept the offer.

Tasuki gulped and turned to Tamahome, his face down. "Gomen kudasai, Tamahome-san, I didn't want you to know." he bowed from the waist, settling his eyes on the bare feet that stood across from him. "May I please borrow that book long enough to go home?"

He stayed in that position as he waited for Tamahome's answer.

"Would you stop being a moron and come in already?" Tamahome answered and wouldn't move or accept his apology until he came inside.

Tasuki straightened and nodded, scooting around Tamahome and into the apartment. He stood beside the door and took up his previous stance of leaning against the wall, his eyes anywhere but on his friend. "So, just uh, loan it to me for a few minutes? I got Jeice to cover for me, so nobody's gonna come lookin' until around noon." he said with as much of a bland tone as he could muster.

Was Tamahome disgusted? He sounded irritated when he'd spoken, but Tasuki never really was good at picking up on nuances of tone. It was either happy, seductive, or pissed off. He'd heard pissed off enough to gather that Tamahome wasn't far from that state.

Tamahome closed the door behind him and went to the nightstand where the book was laying. "I'm glad you came back. I was hoping you would." He picked up the book and walked over to Tasuki with it. "So, I guess if you insist on going now, we'll be Miaka-less, but what do I need to bring?"

Tasuki blinked at Tamahome, "Whaa? No, no, you don't gotta come with me. You got a great thing here, why screw that up?" he furrowed his brows, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Why would ya wanna go back there, anyway? Its not like you're in my situation, so why?" he glanced away as he spoke, moving to the window again to stare sightlessly at the ground far below.

Tamahome moved away from the door, but didn't go up to where Tasuki had settled. "Tasuki, you started bringing back memories of a life that I'm pretty sure was my real one. I, I just don't know if I'm ready to go back to not knowing about those things yet, and this world seems kind of..." He searched for the right word. "Thin now."

He picked up the tea had had poured a few hours ago and took a sip. It was stone cold and tasted horrible. He made a face, and brought it to the sink to dump it out.

"This apartment, my job." he said as he stood, leaning against the sink's edge, "It all seems like it's falling apart, slowly as I start to remember small bits of my other life." He didn't know really how else to explain the distant feeling he had started to get since Tasuki had spoken the names of his siblings.

Tasuki nodded and put his hand to the glass, "Thin or not, you have a real life. People you know, people who care when you come home late. You know what I have? I have an owner. Someone who only cares about the money I bring in. It doesn't matter if I crawl back, broken and bleeding, as long as I come back with cash in my pocket."

He turned to Tamahome again, flicking a quick glance around the apartment. "You have a life where you matter."

Tamahome nodded slowly and turned to rest his hip against the counter. "I know. I just don't know if I can continue living it now that I know where I'm from." He pushed off and walked up to the window where Tasuki stood. "Let's just wait for Miaka tomorrow, I'll have tonight to think about it. I think I deserve at least that for having my world turned upside down and shuffled. You can stay here. You don't have to go back to that place."

"Here? I dunno if that's a good idea. Jun's got eyes everywhere. He'll know if I stay here an' don't... uh, work." he shifted uncomfortably, his face heating up as he looked at the floor. "I'll sleep in the car. That way I c'n just tell him I got a raw deal an' was too tired to walk back."

He scooted to the side, away from Tamahome. "C'n I get some water, please?" his throat was dry from speaking so much, he'd spoken more in that one night than he'd spoken in three months. "Just water. Clear glass if ya have it."

"Sure." Tamahome went to the kitchen, opened up a cabinet and took out a tall glass. He filled it with cold water and brought it back for Tasuki. "I doubt anyone saw you come in here, and if they are looking, I don't think they'd look for you in a cop's apartment." he put his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "I'll protect you if you want me to, but I can't force you to stay." He waited for an answer but was expecting an argument. People who have resigned themselves to that kind of life usually don't think they deserve any better than they're getting.

Tasuki inspected the water closely, as was his habit soon after his arrival in this world. "Okay, but if it starts some shit, it's not my fault." he mumbled as he lifted the glass to his lips and tasted the water, concentrating on the taste and texture of the water rather than what he was saying. "I'll sleep by this window. Easier on me." he grinned and gulped the water down, glad to have the cool liquid. "Thanks, Tama."

Tamahome grinned, glad to have the company of a friend for the night. "You know, I hate that nick name." He said more to grab hold of the nostalgic feeling it brought back than to tell Tasuki to stop. "If you're going to sleep by the window, close it at least. The less people who can see you, the better." Tamahome reached up and pulled the curtains shut with a metallic _'shing'_.

Tasuki grinned and stepped back from the window. "I know, that's why I call ya that." He stuck his tongue out and moved around Tamahome to the kitchen, rinsing out the glass and setting it aside to dry. "So, where's this pallet? I figure it's best if I get some sleep, unless ya wanna talk some more?" he looked hopeful, but knew Tamahome had probably been up for a long while.

"In the closet, I'll get it for you." He walked to the closet, slid open the door and hefted out the thick sleeping mat he kept. Laying it out on the floor, he glanced up at Tasuki. He wondered if the man had ever been treated like a human being since he came to this world. Tamahome made up the bed with spare sheets and threw on a few pillows. "Hope that'll be comfortable for you." He said as he stood up and put his hands on his hips, observing his handiwork. "I was hoping to talk, but if you're tired..."

Tasuki smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I don't sleep much. Figure you had a long day an' wanted sleep, though. Bein' a cop is a hard job, na? 'Specially when ya got idiots like me to give ya a hard time." He winked and eased down on the mat. He shrugged out of his coat and pulled up the edge of his turtleneck then paused, "You mind if I get comfortable? I c'n leave the shirt on if it makes ya uneasy."

Tamahome shrugged and indicated his own casual dress. "What ever makes you comfortable, Tasuki." He jumped up, suddenly remembering something and ran to the bed. "I have something you should see." He said excitedly as he shuffled the various items that lived under the bed. He pulled out a plastic storage box and set it on the floor in front of Tasuki. "Open it up, I think you'll recognize it, cause I had no clue when I first got here."

Tasuki blinked down at the box and dropped the edge of his shirt, more interested in what was in the box rather than getting comfortable. "What is it?" he asked as he cautiously lifted the flaps of the box and peered in.

"I was walking, just walking one day and I got this lightheaded feeling, and I suddenly forgot where I was supposed to be going. I could only remember one thing, and that was that I had to find a girl named Miaka." Tamahome prefaced the coat as Tasuki pulled it out. "I couldn't even remember where I had come from, but I was wearing that at the time." He settled back against the bottom of the bed frame. "It took me days to find her, and when I did, I didn't think she would even talk to me cause I looked like such a mess. But she took me in for awhile while I figured out where I lived."

Tasuki held up the tunic that he pulled from the box, his fingers sliding over the material as he closed his eyes. Memories of a time when he wasn't someone's slave flittered into his mind. Clenching that tunic as he and Tama argued over something small, patting his back and looking confused and sad while Tamahome told him about his family, grabbing hold of the back of his tunic to pull him away from the ice wall when they were in some sort of a cavern. He lifted it to his nose and breathed deeply. It still smelled the same. He opened his eyes and smiled happily, "You, you used to wear this tunic all the time." he whispered, laying it over his lap and fingering the small, uneven stitches. "Yuiren and Shunkei made it for you, a birthday I think."

He grinned. "I don't have nothin' left, just my boots. Everything else... well, it wasn't fit to be wore after." His smile turned sad and he folded the tunic as gently as he could, putting it back in the box and closing the top.

Tamahome didn't know whether he had made things better or worse. "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. I thought..." He took the box and put it next to the bed, beside him. It felt as if he might remember if the box was close by. He looked compassionately at Tasuki as he sat across from him, uneasy on the bed.

Tasuki smirked, brushing aside the sadness. "Nah, don't worry 'bout it. It was nice to see that someone got to keep somethin' from home. An' I still got my boots! Never in a billion years would them fuckers get 'em from me. Ma gave 'em to me, Kouji put in the little pockets, an' they ain't left my feet for more than two days in a whole year."

Some of the old fire was sparking to life in him again. Some of the ice was melting. "Thanks for pickin' me up tonight, Tama. Sorry fer bein' an ass but I really didn't wanna deal with Jun if'n I got put in jail. I was supposed t'be uh, somewhere else." he grinned sheepishly and fiddled with the edge of his shirt again. "Can I turn out the light so's I c'n take off my shirt?" He glanced at the switch, then back at Tamahome.

Tamahome quirked an eyebrow at him for a second before remembering his unpleasant work experiences. "Sure go ahead." He nodded at the light switch on the wall and got up to lay back down on his bed. The night had been extremely eventful and he still didn't know where he stood. He had his duty as an officer, but there were other men like him that served to protect the people of this world. If he could take Miaka he wouldn't have to stay, but would she want to go? She had a family and friends here that she knew since childhood.

He stopped for a second in his thoughts. "Tasuki? Miaka has a family here. A family and a birth certificate. If when we came through we were just planted here..." he didn't want to finish the thought. Miaka was from this world. If that was true, then he couldn't ask her to leave her family to go with him.

Tasuki flipped the switch, breathing a sigh of relief. He did not want Tamahome to see the tattoo across his lower back. It had taken ages for Jun to coax him out of his corner after the initial 'recruitment' and he'd promised sake, food, and a nice long nap.

He'd gotten drugged and tattooed instead.

"Yeah, I know she does. Our Miko wasn't from our world." he replied as he glared down at the pants he wore. Not only was he going to be stuck wearing them for gods knew how long, but he'd have to sleep in them too. "She wanted t'live in our world with you, I think. But I think th'gods said no or something." he shrugged and crawled onto the mat. He flopped over on his belly, one hand searching under the pillow for a knife, but found none. He shook his head and reminded himself that he didn't have to worry about being around Tama, he was safe for long enough to sleep.

Tamahome was silent. He didn't want to hear that answer. The more he heard about the other world he was truly part of, the more he yearned to go back and see it again. If Miaka had wished to stay here with him and that was the reason why he was here, then he wouldn't leave.

Tamahome found himself wishing he had never switched shifts with Daisuke, wishing he had never caught Tasuki, wishing he was never opened up to the flakes of memory he was starting to piece together.

Tamahome heard the rustling squeak of the leather as Tasuki settled into bed. "You're going to wear those to sleep? I can't imagine breathing in them let alone being comfortable." He rolled over and rummaged in his drawers, pulling out a pair of cotton pajama pants and throwing them at Tasuki. "Put these on, you'll feel better."

Tasuki blinked and raised his head to question but ended up with a face full of pants instead. He grinned as he tugged them off of his head, "They ain't too bad; just can't wear nothin' under 'em. Ya sure ya want me to wear these? They feel kinda soft; I ain't used to soft stuff." He hugged them to his chest as he sat up, hoping he'd be given permission to put them on. He shook his head at himself, how stupid did that sound? Asking if he could wear something that was given to him; he had truly been owned by Jun too long.

"Of course you can wear them, baka, why else would I have given them to you?" Tamahome grumbled in the dark and he rustled through his drawers again. Another piece of clothing landed on Tasuki's head. "You don't have to give those back, but don't go commando in my pants."

Tasuki laughed and flopped back on the bed, tugging the boxer shorts off of his head. "That's why I asked if'n ya wanted me t'wear them, Tama-chan. Damn, real boxer shorts? Shit, I ain't worn somethin' like this since... well, that ain't important. Just keep your eyes closed."

He shimmied out of the leather and sighed in relief as cool air met his skin. Damn, that felt so good. He smirked as he pulled the boxers on and then the sleep pants over them. He could have laughed if it hadn't been so damned sad; he felt over dressed.

"Thanks, Tama-baby, knew ya loved me." he called out jokingly as he folded the leather pants and sat them beside his coat and shirt, laying his boots over top of them. "I want my tools back, by the way. I kept them damned things since Konan, always made Jun wonder what kinda magic I knew since I could always get out of the chain- err, haha, never mind. I just want them tools back tomorrow." He rolled to face the window, leaving the blankets folded neatly at the foot of the mat.

"Sure I do, who else would I let in my pants?" Tamahome smiled and obediently closed his eyes, not that it mattered much. One, it wasn't like he'd never seen a naked guy before, and two, it was dark enough for Tasuki to keep his dignity. "I'll give them back tomorrow, don't get all upset." Tamahome smiled. This all felt right, which made him frown soon after. Once Tasuki went into the book it would be gone. "How does it work?" He asked. "I mean, going back, how are you going to do it?"

Tasuki frowned and rolled over and raised up on his elbows, looking across the room at Tamahome. "Not sure, I figure all I gotta do is open it and read whatever spell sent Miaka inside in th' first place and, poof, I'm home." He pulled the blanket up from the foot of the mat and wrapped it around his shoulders as he got to his feet. "Bathroom?"

Tamahome pointed to the door, but realized it was useless in the dark. "It's the second door. First is the closet, don't get them mixed up." he said teasing. "If you want, I've got a spare toothbrush under the sink."

Tasuki shook his head and grabbed for his boots, tucking them under his arm as he moved towards the bathroom. "Smart ass. Thanks, but I'm arright." He opened the bathroom door and locked it behind him, leaning against the door for a minute before dropping the blanket and digging into the heel of his boot. A small white square and a bottle fell into his palm and he put both to good use. He popped the cap on the bottle and turned on the faucet. He cupped a handful of water to his lips then shoved two pills into his mouth and shook his head as he swallowed them. He shivered as the water pushed the pills down his throat.

The white square clattered to the floor and he stooped to pick it up, praying Tama hadn't heard it.

Tamahome frowned as Tasuki made his way to the bathroom. He saw the boots tucked under his arm and furrowed his brow in thought. Three years of police training had sharpened his already sharp senses. Tasuki didn't need boots in the bathroom, that was obvious, and given the situation he was in and the secret pockets...

He silently got out of bed and snuck over to the bathroom door. He put his ear to it. Rustling and water came from the other side, and a tiny clacking, then hurried movements. He bowed his head and hoped he was wrong. "Tasuki." He knocked on the door and called in. "You find everything ok?" He listened closely for anymore tell tale sounds, praying he wasn't right.

Tasuki dropped the white square again and laughed nervously. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Go back to bed, Tama, I'll be right out!" he called back as he plucked the small square from the floor and popped it open.

He cursed the no spill lid as the sucking pop echoed in the small room. He hurriedly dipped his fingers in and closed his eyes.

Yeah right, Tamahome shook his head and swung open the door.

Tasuki flinched and hid the tin behind his back, a wide, nervous smile on his lips. "What's a matter, Tama? Can't wait to piss?" he capped the tin behind his back and scooted around Tamahome, grabbing his boots and the blanket from the floor. "Sorry, didn't know ya hadda go so bad. I'll wait." he slipped the blanket around his shoulders again and sauntered towards the door.

Tamahome put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it? Cocaine? Heroin?" he looked around the bathroom for a lighter and a needle. "Tasuki, if you're going to get away from this life, you can't bring habits with you." He said frowning.

Tasuki turned his head, a confused expression on his face. "Ya think I'm on drugs?" he pushed Tamahome's hand off of his shoulder and stalked out, tossing aside his blanket and stripping in the middle of the room. He snatched up his clothes and jerked them on, growling under his breath. "Fuckin' drugs, HA! Like I'd do that shit! Ya know what, fuck you Tama." he sat on the floor and stuffed his tin back in the heel of his boot before ramming his foot inside.

"Hey!" Tasuki's words stung him deeply. "I was only trying to look out for you. It certainly looked like something." He ran to the door and stood in front of it. "What was it then?"

Tasuki glared at Tamahome and got to his feet, stalking over to snarl in his face. "You ever been fucked by ten different people in one day? Ya know how much that fuckin' hurts? I got that tin from a quack, he told me to put it on so that I don't get an infection. I took aspirin to get rid of the muscle aches. Anythin' else ya wanna know about private things? Like how big the last guy was? How much he made me bleed? How about ask me how it is when ya gotta put one a them nasty bastards in yer fuckin' mouth while ya take it up the ass?!"

He stalked away, moving to the window to glare at the moon again. "I was fuckin' embarrassed that ya caught me doctorin' myself like that." he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "I understand yer a cop, ya get suspicious, but did ya really think I'd put drugs in my body? Hell, I can't even drink anythin' but water because I'm afraid a what somebody might have put in it!"

Tamahome visibly deflated. Guilty that he had jumped to conclusions about Tasuki. "Tasuki, I'm sorry." There was nothing else he could say. He walked away from the door and tentatively approached Tasuki. "I wish you didn't get forced into that." He shut his eyes against the vivid, violent images his head cooked up. Tamahome took a step closer and gingerly put his arms around him in a hug. "I'm sorry."

Tasuki sighed and dropped his head to rest on Tama's shoulder. He kept his arms firmly crossed, more hugging himself than keeping away from Tama. He wasn't used to gentle, and hugs were ancient history. "Don't apologize, Tama. I guess Suzaku wanted me to... uh, live like this until I can go home. Now do ya see why I'm so fuckin' ready to go?"

He shifted his arms and gently touched Tamahome's back, afraid of hugging too tight and making him uncomfortable. He was still shirtless, after all, and his tattoo did read 'Jun's Bitch'. Maybe Tama hadn't seen it yet and he still had time to get a shirt on...

He was glad that Tasuki didn't push him away, and he held him tighter when Tasuki opened up his arms. There was always a funny feeling when you first hug a person; a sort of awkward awakening to the fact that they were another human being, sharing your world and in a body just like yours. It was strange, but that awkwardness wasn't there even though Tasuki stood in front of him without a shirt on, even though Tamahome was only wearing boxers and tee shirt. "Go back then." He whispered in Tasuki's ear, wanting to take back the words as soon as they left his lips. "I want to go with you, but if Miaka belongs here, then so do I and I can't hold you in this world any longer." His chest felt tight, but he ignored the feeling. This was the right thing to do.

Tasuki tightened his grip, hugging Tamahome hard. He breathed deeply, pulling in strength where he had none to keep inside the hurt that pierced him when those words whispered against his ear. He'd heard nothing but wanting to go home as well all night and now that he'd admitted to doing the things he did, the story changed.

It shouldn't bother him, he wasn't important to this world anyway. He hated this place. But he'd been hoping that Tamahome would come along. It would be nice to have a friend when he went back. He cleared his throat of the tears that wanted out and pulled away from the hug. "Okay, just let me grab something from the store right quick. I gotta cover this stupid fuckin' red hair. Even if it's been forever in there, people would still know who I was. I don't want that kinda recognition. I'm gonna take over Ma's farm. Ya know, stay until I die an' shit. Like Ma wanted me to."

The idea of settling down on a farm brought back another fragment of memory for him and he wanted to cry. His family had a farm. A small, poor farm that the whole family worked. He remembered teaching Chuei how to hold the tools and he remembered his father. He closed his eyes, held the memory for a second longer then breathed out steadily. "I'll go with you." Tamahome offered.

He flung on loose pants and picked up his black jacket then paused. Walking over to the bed, he pulled out the old tattered blue coat he had kept since he could remember being in this world. He lifted it up, patted it, and slipped it on. "For 'Other Lives' sake." He said, a sad half smile on his lips. He could feel a strange flickering energy inside of him. It called out to him as he buttoned the frogs that held the front shut.

"You know, it took me five months to realize that no one here had hair naturally this color?" He tried a smile again, but it didn't come out right. "Even if you get permanent dye, it'll grow out that bright red, you know."

Tasuki blinked and stared for a minute, silent and confused. Hadn't Tama just said...? "Wait, what about Miaka? Didn't you just say that if she belonged here then you did, too?" he turned and grabbed his shirt, tugging it over his head before he froze. Shit. He calmly glanced over his shoulder to make sure Tamahome hadn't seen the tattoo. He spouted out the first thing that came to mind. "Well, just until I got home, then I'd wear one a those head piece things that Pop wore when he worked the fields. I'd just wear it all the time. Wouldn't hafta worry 'bout nobody seein' it when I'm inside, nobody's gonna be there." he laughed and scratched the back of his head as he turned to face Tamahome again.

"I meant I'll go with you to the store." He said, looking up from tying the now dark red sash around his waist. But how he wanted to go back. Tamahome bent down and scooped up his hat. He walked over and fit Tasuki's hair under the black cap as well as he could. "So we don't catch any attentions on our way." He explained as he headed for the door.

Tasuki blinked then blushed, "Oh, oh, gotcha." He grinned, "Had me wonderin' for a second there, Tama. Almost made me think ya wanted t'go home with me." He laughed loudly, aware he was showing his nervousness. "It's arright, I can go to th' store by myself. Not like I was plannin' to run out on ya or nothin'." he grinned again, fangs flashing and his eyes fluttering closed.

"Not a question of that." Tamahome said simply and opened the door. "I want you be with you for as long as you're still here." He slipped on his shoes and waited. "Are you coming?"

Tasuki jumped and grabbed for his coat, pushing aside the tingle at Tamahome's words. "Yeah, oh, before we go..." he dug into his coat pocket and handed Tama a wad of cash. "If somebody stops me an' asks for money just tell 'em ya ain't paid me yet. Just in case." He slipped his arm through Tamahome's and grimaced, "Sorry, but I know Jun. He sees me out with anybody an' he wants me t'be th' best 'date' I c'n manage. It's just 'til we get back, I promise." he blushed and turned his head.

Tamahome took the cash and shoved it in his pant's pocket. Inside, Tamahome made note of the man's name. Later, he'd ask Tasuki where the guy operated out of and he'd bust him. The most wretched thing a person could do to another human being is take advantage of them. He would at least take care of that once Tasuki was gone and no longer in danger. Outwardly, he smiled over at Tasuki. "I'm ok with that, hunny." He smirked, "I'm glad I can show you such a good time out on the town." He joked at their outing to the twenty-four-hour convenience store.

"Har, har, har loverboy. Yer such a sweetheart, ya know that? Takin' me places as grand as th' fuckin' Son-Son on the corner. Damn, did I powder my bottom fer this? It's gonna be such a big affair! Hope we don't see th' mayor or nothin', he's such a dick when someone takes his 'baby-cakes' out without him." he answered with a bored drawl. "Yer such an ass. Let's go, loverboy." and tugged at Tamahome's arm.

Tamahome snickered at the idea of Tasuki and him dressed up in 19th century clothes; Tasuki in a bustled dress and him with a top hat and a monocle. He was dragged out of the apartment and he locked the door.

They walked down the street. It was quiet. The lampposts glowed in even marks along the sidewalk; some flickered every now and then. There was no sound, not even the distant sound of dogs or cars. This truly was a time that belonged to no one but the street gangs and the cops unfortunate enough to get this shift.

It sent a shiver up his spine and it made him jumpy. He had a bad feeling about this.

Tasuki grinned as the silence of the night surrounded him. This was the best time of night, most customers were home with their wives and most of the workers were at the barracks getting what sleep they could. The only ones he needed to worry about were the pinchers...

A hand grabbed his and jerked him away from Tamahome's grip, spinning him to face the wall. He crashed against the brick siding of the apartment building and cringed. "Get off!"

A large body pressed against his back, forcing him further into the side of the building, "Jun says ya owe him money. Give it over and you can go back to playing the nice little whore for your guy here."

"He ain't paid me yet! Get off!" Tasuki growled back, pushing his hands against the wall and trying to shove the larger man away.

"Oh no, little bird, you pay up cash now or you go back to the chain house. You know how I loved ramming your little ass at the chain house, na?"

Tasuki quivered and gagged, "Arright! Get off an' I'll get the fuckin' money."

"Hey, fucker!" Tamahome shouted at the big guy, pulling on the persona of his undercover self. "Hand's off! He's mine, and unless you wanna offer a refund, I suggest ya wait your turn." He crossed his arms and widened his stance. Big, dumb, and slow. Shouldn't be too hard to take down.

Rui glared over at the man that dared interrupt him, jerking Tasuki around and putting a beefy hand around his throat. "Tell him, little bird, tell him a'fore I do."

Tasuki growled and lowered his eyes. "Could you pay him for me? I'm not allowed to take jobs over night unless I get paid up front. Sorry, sir."

Rui smirked and draped his free arm over Tasuki's chest, pulling his shirt up to expose smooth skin. "This is mine whenever I want it, you wait until I'm done."

Tasuki turned his face away, hiding the disgust he felt for the man touching him. "Just pay him, sir, please?" He whispered, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Tamahome glared back at the wall of a man. He wanted nothing more than to kick that guys ugly face into the pavement, but he had Tasuki. "Fine, if that's what you want." He reached into his pockets and pulled out the cash Tasuki had given him. "How much was it again?" He feigned.

Tasuki cleared his throat, "Four hundred thousand." he clenched his eyes shut, that was his savings after a full year. Now he had to buy himself for the night, but it kept Rui off of him. He looked up at Tama and mouthed 'Thank you' before dropping his head again.

Rui smirked and held out a hand for the money. "That little ass is expensive, you must do more than fuck all night. Hnn, I think I'll take you for myself tomorrow. Just so you can show me what is worth four hundred thousand a night."

Tamahome counted the money out loud so he knew it was all there and held it up and out. "Gimme what I'm paying for and we can both go home happy." Tamahome said, holding out his other hand for the exchange.

Rui snatched the cash and shoved Tasuki at Tamahome, "Get outta here. Little bird, you better be at my place by noon. Or you know what happens."

Tasuki tripped and fell against Tamahome, gripping his arms to keep from falling. "Sorry, Tama." he whispered.

"It's ok, Tasuki." he whispered to him when he was safe in his arms again.

"Hey, wait a minute." Rui grabbed Tamahome's shoulder and turned him around, "Ain't you that fuckin' cop that busted Linny?"

Tasuki shoved at Rui's hand, "Run, Tama!"

They had just turned around and started walking when he shouted at them. Damn.

He grabbed Tasuki's wrist and bolted. The large hulking man was fast for a big guy. He chased them ten blocks before they were able to pull ahead of him enough to dart into a dark alleyway and hide. "We could have taken him easy enough." Tama panted a hushed whisper in Tasuki's ear.

Tasuki panted against Tamahome's chest; "You don't know Rui. He fights dirty." he whispered back, hugging him tight. "I don't want you t'find out what it's like. The last cop... He didn't make it two days. And that was after he put four bullets in Rui. That man ain't a man, he's a monster." He shivered and squirmed as close as he could get, a terrible image flashing in his mind of Tamahome in that other cop's place.

Tamahome wanted to ask what exactly they were doing fighting for two days, but he heard heavy footsteps approaching fast. He put a finger to his mouth and hushed Tasuki, trying to calm his heartbeat and silence his breathing.

Tasuki nodded and huddled close, pushing Tama flat against the wall then scooted further down the alley. If he was grabbed, Tamahome still had a chance to escape. He glanced back at Tamahome and waved, darting out of the alleyway and into Rui.

Rui grabbed Tasuki around the waist and hefted him high. "Little bird, my, my, you are in a hurry to come to me. Let's get you started for the night then." He shoved Tasuki face first against the wall of the alleyway, not even twenty feet from where Tamahome was, and jerked Tasuki's pants down.

Tasuki looked over at Tama and mouthed for him to run.

Tamahome reached out to call to Tasuki to get back, but it was too late. He had already run out there like a martyr and the mad man caught him. He instinctively reached for his gun, forgetting he had changed out of his work clothes already until his hand found nothing on his hip. He would have to do this the old fashioned way. Tamahome ran from the alleyway and jumped up, grabbing one side of the wall for support as he kicked off the other and landed a roundhouse kick to the man's head.

Rui jerked his head back and stumbled a bit from the surprise, but straightened up quickly and came after him with a fist the size of Tamahome's head. "You're gonna regret that, pig!" He shouted to Tamahome as he swung.

This guy was fast and thick as well! Tamahome's foot stung a bit from the meeting with his head earlier. He lowered his fighting stance and brought his arms up to ready position. Tamahome side stepped the huge fist, guiding the forward momentum with his arm and grabbed hold of the equally gigantic wrist. The man swung around with his arm extended to Tamahome, like a dance move. Tamahome leaned down on one leg and kicked his heel into the hollow of the man's armpit.

Tasuki watched wide eyed as he tugged his pants back up; he'd never really seen Tamahome go all out like that. It was amazing! He blinked as he realized that Tama was fighting all alone and stepped out to join the fray.

He leapt on to the broad back, wrapping his arms around Rui's thick neck and tightening his hold as much as he could. He pulled himself up to Rui's shoulders and wrapped his legs around the thick arms to keep him from swinging at Tamahome. "I told ya to run, damnit!" he growled as he jerked on Rui's chin, trying to force his head up so he couldn't fight.

Tamahome pulled Rui's arm in and forced his chin to come colliding with his forward punch. "You really think I would turn tail and run on you, Tasuki?"

The big man's face was bleeding as he reached up and over his head to grab at Tasuki.

Rui yelled and cursed the fist to his jaw, grabbing wiry legs and shoving them back to topple Tasuki from his perch. He glared at the cop, fire in his eyes. "You hurt me. Now, I hurt the little bird." he grabbed a handful of Tasuki's hair and hauled him up, licking his neck and jaw before digging his teeth in to the smooth skin just below his ear.

Tasuki cried out, hands not knowing whether to go to his head or his neck and ended up just punching at Rui's chest. He kicked out, aiming for the soft spots that would bring any man down for awhile but Rui caught his knee and jerked it up to shoulder level. He sneered at Tamahome. "Watch him scream for me, Cop."

"Go! Tama, get outta here! I don't want you seein' this!" he kicked again, trying weakly to escape the tangle of limbs he had become.

No way, no way this guy was going to do this. No way was he going to let his friend get hurt. "You asked for it." he growled deep in his throat, the voice seeming to bubble up from the wind that suddenly kicked up around them. "No one hurts a Suzaku seishi."

He jumped up in the air, his figure framed by the moon for a moment, a small gleam of red light flickering on the silhouette of his forehead and brought his fist slamming down hard on the man's nose.

There was a sickening cracking noise and a spray of blood from Rui's face. He groaned in pain and dropped Tasuki hard on the ground, flinging his hands up to shield the flow of blood that was spreading across his chin and up into his eyes.

Tasuki collapsed to the ground, but got to his feet as fast as he could. He ran to Tamahome, hugging him tight, "You didn't leave me. Gods, you could have been killed! Are you crazy?" he beat at Tamahome's chest with one fist while holding him tight with the other.

A tear slid down his cheek and he pushed Tamahome back to the wall of the alleyway. He just wanted to hold him for a minute, just long enough for the shaking to go away. He never wanted Tamahome to be in that kind of danger again. "You're coming back to Konan with me, you hear me?! I can't leave if you're gonna be in trouble. Jun's got guys on the police force, you'll die if ya stay here!" he cupped Tamahome's face between his palms. "We'll ask Miaka if she wants to come, but you are comin' back with me. I'd never sleep again knowin' you're in danger of dyin' just cause ya saved my sorry ass."

"Tasuki, I'll.."

"YOU'RE DEAD COP! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!!" a gargled and mushy voice yelled to him as he scampered away. "You ain't got no idea what kinda trouble that whore just got you in." Rui finished his tirade and was gone, cradling a broken nose.

Tamahome shook his head. "Empty threats. You're right, people in this world are soft." He looked to Tasuki's pleading face...

And gave in. "If Miaka wants to go, I'll go. If she doesn't..." He furrowed his brow. "That guys no threat to me, but I don't want to know what he could do to her, and if they know me, they can get to her." He stopped and thought for a second. "You know, another world is probably the best witness protection relocation I've ever heard of. Let's hope she goes for it."

Tasuki flinched as Rui's words echoed in his head. No, no, he didn't want Tamahome to be in trouble because of him. He tightened his grip on Tamahome's cheeks, pulling him down to look in his eyes. "I'm. Not. Leavin'. Without. You! Do ya understand? I'll go back to Jun before I let ya get hurt over this. You should've let him have me, damnit. It's not like it was important or nothin', I'd just be kinda sore for a few weeks. Nothin' that bad." He sighed and leaned his forehead against Tamahome's, "Ya know yer mark showed up, just for a second or two. It was nice seein' a real Suzaku seishi in action again."

Tamahome smiled and nodded. "I could feel it." He wrapped his arms around Tasuki and held him. The man was shaking. "You're not going back to that guy." he said in a grave tone. "And damnit it was important. It's not just..." he sighed, not knowing if explaining it would make it better or worse. "Let's go get that book. I'll call Miaka and wake her up, get her decision. You ok?" He slid one hand over Tasuki's shoulders and led him back the way they came. "If I could just get the guy's names, I could arrange a stake out and nab these bastards, they wouldn't hurt any one again."

Tasuki shook his head. "No, I can't give that to ya. Cops are in his pocket. Well, maybe not you, but other cops are. I dunno which ones are and which ain't, but Jun Shino is the biggest crime boss in this area. He's got a fuckin' network that would blow yer mind!"

He sagged to the ground for a moment, his knees turning to jelly at the thought of just what Jun could do to him. "Get Miaka on the phone, we gotta try an' go home tonight. Rui's probably arready told Jun what I did and gave him a description of ya. We're marked now. We gotta go tonight!" He raised tearful eyes to Tamahome, "Please, please tell me yer gonna come with me! I'll kidnap Miaka if that's what it takes to get ya to come, but please. Please, Tama?"

"I'll go." He answered Tasuki's plea. "But If this guy is as connected as you say he is, then I'm worried about Miaka and her family, and Yui. They can't all come with us."

Tasuki bowed his head. "Then you take as many as ya can. I'll stay behind an' try to get Jun to call it off. I'll tell him you was drunk or somethin' an' didn't realize what was happening! I'll come through the book once I get it settled." He got to his feet and stiffened his spine. He knew things had gone too far out of control for his word to make any difference, but Tamahome didn't need to know that. "You take who ya can, I'll protect the rest. I'll call in a few... favors. I'll get it dropped." he closed his eyes and nodded, knowing it was the only way to keep them safe.

"Are you crazy?" Tamahome blurted out. "You're the first one they're going to get to. If they don't kill you, they make you wish you were dead." He shook his head. "No, the only way I'm going through that book is with you. "

Tasuki shook his head. "Fine, I'll sell my tessen to 'em. That'll buy your safety. Jun's wanted it since he first saw it, it's why I'm in this situation." He sighed, "That way you don't gotta go if ya don't wanna."

"Tasuki?" He suddenly thought of a good idea, a crazy but maybe only solution to this. "Let's fight them. If we can use our powers here we should be fine. If you get your fan from him, they won't know what hit them." His eyes were wide and darting back and fourth, trying to go over scenarios in his head. "If we get to them before they tell the rest, we could make sure everyone's safe."

Tasuki looked up, "I have th' tessen at my... uh, place. It's safe. I dunno if it works or not, though. How about we try it first and see, then get all crazy an' kick some ass. That work?"

Tamahome grinned. "Yes."

"Then let me show ya where I live." and drug him around the corner into the darkest pit of hell suburbia has ever seen.

* * *

End 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Duty

Disclaimer: I own it not, just borrowed these beautiful bishies for my own personal pleasure. If they were mine, things would have turned out as Watase-sama had first planned... with Tasuki belonging to Tamahome and Miaka wouldn't have ended up with Tama at all. Darn you Miaka, why did you have to be so darned needy?

A/N: Okay, so I'm about 2,000 words short of finishing off "Duty" chapter 3, just have to find a nice place to cut it off. Most likely at a very tense cliff-hanger, but that's only because I love you all so much. :D So, look for an update in about a week. If my other works are slow in being updated, it's because I'm doing a writing exercise that limits me to two fics for the rest of the month. This one is one of the two I'm working on for the month, so updates should come fast. Love you guys!

Chapter 2

Tasuki led Tamahome through the back alleyways, keeping them both out of sight. Jun had cronies everywhere, but Jeice wouldn't rat them out. Tasuki was sure of that.

Tasuki pulled Tamahome up the back stairs, motioning him to be quiet. "Just watch, Tama. Don't say anything. Jeice may not rat me out, but he doesn't know you. So stay here while I go get th' tessen."

Tasuki pushed open the door, smiling at Jeice as he closed it, leaving it cracked open for Tamahome to peek through. "Hey Jeice-baby. I'm just gonna grab that thing, I'll be out a'fore ya know it."

Jeice smirked. "So, I take it ya fucked your friend, na? You're rarely in such a good mood." he got up from the chair he'd been in and hugged Tasuki, pulling him into a quick kiss.

Tasuki laughed and pushed away. "Yeah, somethin' like that. I'm gettin' outta here. Lemme grab my fan, I'll be out in a minute."

Tamahome rested against the wall, looking around at the rusted fire escape and the broken windows. This world really was going to hell. The police couldn't keep up with the crime and everyday one more law officer was turned against his comrades with promises of money or threats.

He barely listened to the conversation Tasuki was having, but his ears caught on to something his friend said. He felt heat come to his cheeks. He really was too innocent to be working the streetwalker's shifts. His buddies had always poked fun at him for it and he had protested, but that just proved it. He smiled sadly as he rubbed away the blush with his cooler hand and shook his head. That really was all that people in this field had left to keep them above water.

Jeice grinned as Tasuki moved to his pallet and shoved it aside, pulling up a piece of the floor. He reached in and pulled out a tattered blue coat wrapped around a dusty metallic fan.

Tasuki sighed and smoothed his fingers over the tessen, memories of how it felt to unleash his fire on evil... And Tamahome. He smirked, he'd have to tease Tamahome and offer to flame him for old time's sake.

He hugged it to his chest. "Jeice, ya gotta pretend ya didn't see me. Jun's pissed at me. I didn't wanna let Rui fuck me so now I'm in trouble. I'm makin' a run for it an' I'll make it this time! Take care, Jeice-kun." he kissed Jeice's cheek and stepped back.

"Yeah, you know I'll cover for ya. If ya get caught again, though, ya know Jun'll kill ya. Make sure you don't get caught." Jeice moved toward the door with Tasuki, "And you keep him safe, friend. He's important to me, ya hear?" he called out to Tamahome.

"I'll be fine, but we gotta go." and slipped out the door. He grabbed Tamahome's hand again. "Let's go test this baby out."

Tamahome nodded to the man sitting on the floor and let himself be drug around by Tasuki. "Where are we gonna test it out?" He asked, looking around at the grafitied walls and dark alleys.

Tasuki's small smile turned devious. "Well, I c'n always test it on you." he let go of Tamahome's hand and brought the tessen over his opposite shoulder, "Wanna be my target? Just for old time's sake?"

Tamahome's eyes went wide and he dove out of the way behind the two garbage cans at the mouth of the ally. He poked his head up and glared at Tasuki.

Tasuki smirked, "Yer really startin' to make me feel bad. First ya think I'm on drugs, an' now ya think I'm really gonna toast yer ass? Are ya sure yer my friend?" he mock pouted and turned to sob dramatically.

"Tama don't love me no more! Waah... He thinks I'm a junkie an' evil!" he leaned his head against a wall, his hands covering his face as he pretended to cry.

Even though Tasuki was faking, and it was obvious, it made Tamahome feel bad. After all, he had actually thought that Tasuki had been shooting up in his bathroom. He scooted out from the garbage cans and patted him on the shoulder. One, because he really did want to apologize from before and two, they were supposed to be lying low until the attack.

Tasuki turned and stuck out his tongue. "You are too easy, Tama-chan." then grabbed his hand again and pulled him around the corner. "There's an old baseball field around the next building. We can test it there."

He made a face, nodded and let Tasuki lead. So what if he was fooled easily? Only because he cared about Tasuki, felt a protective role towards him, and he really was sorry.

"Hey Tasuki." He asked on the way to the field, "What you said about us, when you were trying to get out of custody. Are you sure none of that really happened?" He was curious, so why not. They certainly did feel comfortable around each other and... "What your roommate asked. Did you tell him you were going to?" He finished the question trying to gulp down a sly smile.

Tasuki blushed and looked away. "Nah, I was just runnin' off at the mouth. We weren't in that kinda relationship, just real close friends. An' no. I didn't tell Jeice I was gonna sleep with you. He assumed that, 'cause I never say nothin' when I come back. I go to my cot an' lay there 'til I have to go back out. He thought that I loved ya or somethin', ya know? He just... assumed."

He shrugged and hid his eyes under his long bangs. "We're almost there," he said, trying to move the conversation away from emotions and what who felt for whom.

"Mmm." He nodded slowly, taking in what Tasuki told him. "Just was wondering."

Tamahome looked up to a small dark field that looked like it was abandoned years ago. The fence had tons of holes, patched up then re-broken. The grass was more dirt than green and there was litter strewn across the sidelines that included a pair of forgotten panties, a few discarded condoms and a multitude of beer cans.

"This it?" He asked.

Tasuki nodded and moved towards what used to be the pitcher's mound. "Arright, give me a bit of room. Not sure how big the flames might be. Could be small could be fuckin' huge."

He braced his feet wide apart, his back to Tamahome. He drew back the tessen, his eyes closed as he sent up a desperate prayer. "LREKKA! SHIN'EN!"

Fire blasted from the end of the tessen, catching the stands and press box on fire as well as half of the field. "Oh SHIT!" He looked over his shoulder at Tamahome, eyes wide but a pleased grin on his face. "Look at that! It's fuckin' huge!"

Still staring in awe of the physical proof that this other world existed, Tamahome just nodded at Tasuki's comment. "I think we've got more than a fair shot at coming out of this alive." He looked to Tasuki, a huge grin on his face; "We're going home."

Tasuki's heart tightened, but he kept his smile. "Let's do this, Tama-chan!" he straightened and wandered over to Tamahome. "Ready to kick some ass?"

He walked over to the fence and ran his fingers over the electrical box near the edge of the field. "Come on, babe, we gotta go through this building over here to get to Jun. It's near th' chain house."

"Ok." Tamahome nodded and readied himself as he stepped through the doorway of the building Tasuki indicated.

His heart was racing. In all his time as a cop in the city of Tokyo, he had never once been so nervous as he was now.

Tasuki led Tamahome through the building, his tessen held in front of himself in a protective gesture. "Stay behind me, I'll fry as many a those bastards as I can but I want you t'stay back. Don't be a fuckin' hero, you get me?" he whispered over his shoulder. "Mi-chan would kill my ass if'n I let ya get hurt." He hated to say her name; much as he loved the miko, he was jealous of her... but he didn't want to prod too deep into why.

"You stay in front of me, I have too many memories of getting hit by 'accident' with that thing than I'd like to remember, but if they surround you I'm taking them down no matter what. I'm not letting you get hurt, Tasuki."

What could he do? That's what he was, who he was. A hero, no matter what world he was in.

Tasuki growled, "I used to do that on purpose, Tama, you could stand right in front of me an' I could direct it around ya. It was just more fun to see ya get pissed, you would make this adorable... well, ya used to make a face that always... well, it was funny." he stuttered around what was trying to come out of his mouth.

Movement caught his eye and he shoved Tamahome to the ground, his tessen flung out to bombard the thugs in the shadows with holy fire as he lay atop Tamahome. It was instinct; protect the ones you care for. He looked down at Tama with wide eyes and a blush, "Sorry, Tama."

Tamahome rubbed his head and got up, tucking away the stuttering comment for latter analysis. "Yeah, Tasuki, I'll be more useful if I'm not getting pushed to the ground."

There was shouting from down the hall. The roar of the fire catching the attentions of a few of the thugs standing guard. "Get ready." He smiled at Tasuki.

The battle was about to begin.

Tasuki nodded, getting to his feet and shaking himself. He had to keep his mind on the fight that was coming.

Thunderous footsteps grew louder as a sea of thugs came at them. "Jun tripped the alarm! Tama, let's hope you c'n channel more a that oni ki a yours. This is gonna get messy!"

He put all of his energy into his tessen, feeling it vibrate in his hand. "LREKKA SHIN'EN!" The first wave of uglies fell to the floor as charred dust. A few had managed to escape the flames and were on them before Tasuki could ready another attack.

Tamahome smiled. Those where his. He punched the first one he could see. Pulling back his fist, he slammed his elbow into the next one's nose. These guys weren't nearly as tough as Rui. They dropped like flies; his fist didn't even sting when he had dropped ten of them. Their faces mashed like butter. "Next?"

He opened up to the next wave, who hesitated a bit before charging, looking worriedly at the bodies half burnt, half bloody on the floor.

Tasuki's blood sang in his ears, the joy of using the tessen for the cause of good rolling through him, making him feel invincible. "Gods, yes." he whispered, closing his eyes and sending out another wave of holy flame. "Burn, you mother-fuckers!"

He charged forward, using fire and tessen to keep the thugs away. He reveled in being able to fight back again. "You'll never touch me again, Jun! You hear me, you fuckin' coward?!" he screamed as he stepped through the sea of charred bodies. He was going to kill Jun, once and for all!

They both were smiling, the heat of battle calling out to their blood as they took out thugs in increasing numbers. Two friends, fighting side by side in strange clothes and with strange weapons. Tamahome felt alive. He ducked under a charging man and flipped him onto one of his buddies as they ran, their goal in sight.

There was a high-pitched whining and something flew by his ear with a deafening blow, he blinked as he heard concrete crack and fall behind him. He turned a confused look in front of him. There was a man training a pistol on him, and he let out another roaring shot. Tamahome jumped at Tasuki, knocking him to the floor as the bullet whizzed over their heads.

Guns. He had forgotten they even existed. Another _POW!_ echoed through the hallway and lodged itself in the back of one of their enemies. He heard cursing and shouting as the guy fell.

Tamahome pulled Tasuki up and ran for a larger group of shields.

Tasuki had barely managed to recognize the pop and bang of guns being fired before he was flat on his back. He grinned up in thanks at Tamahome before following him into another group of thugs. He ducked behind another man as bullets peppered the air around them.

"Tama, we gotta get to Jun. Soon as that bastard is dead, the uglies will back off. Look at 'em; they're scared. They don't wanna be fightin' us."

Tamahome nodded, and ducked as another rain of bullets sounded out. "Tasuki." he looked at him. "You're the one with long range, think you can roast them?" He looked over to where the men with guns stood.

"I'll cover you." He waited for the nod of acceptance of the task.

Tasuki nodded and paused to catch his breath, in the last year he hadn't had the time or ability to really get out and run and he was tiring quickly. "Yeah, I'll do it."

He straightened up and unleashed as much firepower as he could, flame-broiling several gun toting bad guys. He kept up the stream of fire as he dashed toward the rest. He was determined to get by these jerks and get to Jun before he gave into exhaustion

Tamahome swung out, pulling one guy by the neck and in front of him, he plowed through a line of men, most dropped at the flames, others ran. He heard the clanging of dropped guns on the concrete and screaming as two of the five men fled from the invisible flame thrower. The barrage of bullets thinned and there was scrambling. He saw a few men running and dropping down to put out fires on their clothes.

"You ok to make a run for it?" He yelled back to Tasuki before he dropped the man in his hands and rammed his shoulder into an approaching chin.

Tasuki gasped in a breath, "Yeah..." he tried to swallow but his throat was dry. "I can do it again." Clenching his jaw, he lowered his center of gravity and made a final mad dash towards the hole in the on coming men, and broke through to the other side.

He skidded to a stop in a small dark room, the only light source was a computer monitor and behind that was Jun. A disgusting smirk on his rotund face, "Hello, pet."

The fat man smiled sweetly, the electronic whir of his wheelchair the only sound other than Tasuki's labored breathing.

Tamahome patted Tasuki on the back as he ran past him, spinning around to kick another man in the head. He glared up at everyone, and a shinning red light flickered from his symbol. "Now just try and get passed me." He threatened to the crowd.

The men stumbled, looking at each other, no sure about what to do, all too afraid of what their boss might do to them if they ran. Then, all at once, they seemed to get courage again and they came at him. A smirk lit his face under shadowed bangs, and he fought to keep Tasuki safe.

"Fuck you, Jun!" he yelled as he drew his tessen up. "Lift the hit! Lift it and leave Tama alone or I swear I'll roast your fat ass!"

Jun smiled pleasantly, "But, if you kill me then the hit stays. Be a good boy and come here. We will decide on a trade."

Tasuki growled and shifted his stance, making it wider, steadier. He drew the tessen back over his shoulder, "I swear by Suzaku I'll kill ya if you don't lift it! Now, goddamnit!"

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and the tessen was pulled out of his grip. "Hey, little bird, wanna play?"

Tasuki's scream echoed through the building, hushing even the most frightened cries.

Tamahome was surrounded when he heard a scream that made his blood freeze. He turned to look into the room. He caught a glimpse of a beefy hand on Tasuki's shoulder before a metal pipe struck him in the head. He fell down and the mob washed over him with renewed strength. He wasn't out, but they were crushing him. He fought the sheer mass upward. _'Tasuki, hold on, I'll get there.'_ He pleaded in his head.

Tasuki raised wide, frightened eyes to Rui's face, all of the blood in his body draining to his feet. Dear gods, he was a dead man. He kicked and fought, keeping Rui as far from him as possible. "You fucking give that back! Nobody but me c'n use it anyway."

As he pushed, his anger flared. There was no way, NO WAY, that Tasuki would get hurt because of his shortcomings. A growl rose out of the mess of bodies. Red light engulfed him as his ki busted his limits. Men were flung and toppled off of him. His symbol was glowing brightly on his forehead. Red ki lapped at the air like flames.

Tamahome walked into the dark room, illuminating the Italian decorated walls. A shadow of a giant bird fell over the large man that held Tasuki. "Get away from him." He demanded.

Tasuki looked up from the floor, Rui atop him. "T-Tama?" He was awed by the amount of ki flowing off of Tamahome.

Rui's face whitened, having never seen anything like this in his life. "D-demon!" He bolted to his feet and ran from the room, the tessen falling from his beefy hand as he went.

Jun snarled, "Idiot."

Tamahome's head jerked to the side to glare at Jun. "You!" He growled deep in his throat. "Won't come after him, me or anyone related to us." He held his hand to his chest, a red light flickered into existence in the shape of a ball in his hand. Swirling and growing.

Jun growled and nodded, typing something into his keyboard. "Done. Get out of my building. Take the whore with you, he's useless to me now. I can't keep a whore that is in love with a cop."

Tasuki pulled himself to his feet, his heart thumping wildly. _'Don't listen to him, please, Tama, don't listen. Don't figure it out!'_

"Done?" Tamahome asked, the glowing ball of light still flickering in his palm.

The man grumbled and begrudgingly said yes.

Tamahome paused for a second. His anger whispered seductively in his head. If he took this guy out, then there wouldn't be any more people hurt, he wouldn't only be saving Tasuki, he'd be saving countless others from being used. He pulled back his hand.

Jun went white to the lips. "You have my word! Everyone you know will be overlooked!" he sweated as his eyes darted back and forth, looking for anyone to help him.

The men who had been fighting for him stood crowded around the door, fury in their eyes. "We want out too! We never wanted to be in this stupid organization in the first place!" one called out, agreement noises sounded through the crowd.

Tasuki stood beside Tamahome, his hand on his raised arm. "You'll be a murderer. Just like him, Tama."

Tamahome stood still, the flickering ball of ki swirling in his hand. His eye twitched, he wanted to release it so badly, sear a hole right through the despicable man's chest, but he heard Tasuki's words and they pierced through the anger. "If you lie to me, you're going to wish I had killed you." He said, dropping his hand and dismissing the ki back into his own natural flow of energy.

The mark of Ogre on his forehead dimmed, the flame-like reiatsu along with it. He reached out and grabbed Tasuki around the waist, leading them back through the crowd. "Come on Tasuki."

They parted for them as if afraid to touch the two. As they walked away, Tamahome could hear the crowd start to move in on Jun, each yelling his own concerns. "Let's go home."

Tasuki huddled close to Tamahome's side, an arm around Tama's shoulder to keep himself upright. He was exhausted, all of that running and wielding the tessen had taken a lot out of him. He hadn't been joking when he'd told Tama that he was out of shape. "Mmm, home, sounds nice, Tama-chan." He stumbled, even with Tama's arm around him and tightened his grip around Tama's neck. "Sorry, I'm pretty...tired." and lost consciousness, falling against Tamahome with his full weight.

There was no where else to go but back to his apartment. Tamahome kicked open the door and carried Tasuki in his arms to the bed. He laid him down and studied his face. He thought about how fast his life had changed since he first saw that face and contemplated how things would be from here on in. Miaka didn't even know how close she had come to loosing him, how close she had come to being tracked down by the mob.

He sighed and unbuckled Tasuki's pants, loosening the belt and tugging them off. He folded them and did the same with his shirt, pulling on the more comfortable clothes. There were bruises and welts covering his body from the fight, but the saddest thing he saw was on his back. Harsh words permanently branded on him like livestock. He ran his fingers over the ink.

What motivated him to do what he did next, he couldn't figure out. Maybe it was sympathy for his hard life since coming to this world, maybe it was the fierce bonds of battle, maybe the words of an old, pathetic man in a wheel chair, but he leaned down and brushed a light kiss to Tasuki's lips.

Tasuki shifted in his sleep, drawing the warmth that hovered over him down to rest against him. His lips tingled and he whined softly, pushing his mouth closer to the soft touch. Softness was foreign to him and hoarded it when it was given, latching on and burrowing it into his memory. This was no different.

His eyes fluttered open and he sleepily stared up at Tamahome. "Tama, mmm." His lids drifted shut again as he tightened his arms around Tamahome's neck, pulling him closer as he purred sleepily. He rolled to the side, dragging Tamahome onto the bed with him and cuddled into Tama's side. He draped an arm over Tama's belly and rested his head against the other's shoulder, sighing happily as he fell deeper into dreams.

Tamahome had meant only to... He didn't know what he had meant, but he hadn't meant to wake him up, that's for sure. He stiffened when Tasuki moaned, allowing him to be dragged around and cuddled on. He held his hands out, afraid to make a move that would wake Tasuki up.

He tried inching away, slowly pulling himself away from the twining of arms with every breath so the movement was natural. He looked around the apartment. He needed to at least get out of his street clothes and get to sleep, his eyes were drooping as it was and Tasuki's warmth was making it hard to fight sleep. He sighed and finally just lifted Tasuki's hand and hurriedly tumbled out of the bed, straightening up as soon as his feet touched the wood floor.

Tasuki stirred, he heard it. Weather he had actually woken up he didn't bother to turn around and see. With luck he would think it was just a bad dream and not think twice about it. What was he thinking? Tamahome scolded himself for acting out of odd instinct as he untied the old sash and pulled his shirt over his head.

Only then did he turn around to see Tasuki's eyes still shut. "Goodnight, Tasuki." He smiled warmly, as he flopped into bed.

With in seconds, he was asleep. Exhaustion taking over his body fully.

End 2


	3. Chapter 3

Duty

Chapter 3

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter, if said lemon between male characters bothers you, then please skip the ///...\ part of the fic.**

Hands everywhere, cursing growls, screams catching in his throat to never be released... Tasuki gasped and sat up, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head as he looked blearily around. His breath hitched in panic as he found himself in an unfamiliar room, a lump of another body lying under a pile of blankets on a bed not far from him.

Where was he?! Why wasn't he in his room with Jeice? He got to his feet and crept to his clothes, picking them up as quietly as he could and pulling them on quickly. He was sore all over; was his last customer abusive? Was he... wait. His body hurt but not the one place that usually hurt after having a customer.

He moved to the sleeping form on the other bed, peering down to see who it was.

He gasped and fell to his knees beside the bed. Tamahome!

He reached out and brushed his fingers over Tama's brow, slipping strands of hair from his cheek to rest against the pillow.

Tamahome felt a hand brush against his forehead; he smiled in his sleep and nuzzled into it a bit, then returned to dreaming.

Tasuki remembered now; the almost arrest, coming to Tama's home, the brawl with Jun's men, and then passing out in Tamahome's arms. He blushed at that last part, his cheeks heating with shame and embarrassment as he realized that Tamahome had to have changed him before putting him to bed. "Thank you, Tamahome." He whispered as he stood again and grabbed the book off of the nightstand.

He moved to the door and opened it as silently as he could. "G'bye, Tama. Have a happy life with Miaka. I wish ya both my best." And stepped out into the hallway.

The soft click of his latch closing woke him up. He bolted upright in bed, a little disoriented because of his new memories. He looked around the room, confused as to why he was on the floor. It only took a second to remember and put things straight.

He blinked into the darkness, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light.

Tasuki walked down the steps, his feet moving sluggishly as though he didn't really want to go. Sighing as he paused in the stairwell, he leaned back against the wall and scrubbed a hand over his face. He _didn't_ want to go... without Tamahome.

But- he reminded himself with a growl as he pushed himself away from the wall- Tamahome had to stay behind and protect Miaka. No matter what Tasuki wanted; Tamahome loved and had a duty to his miko. Nothing could get in the way of that, especially not something that Tasuki refused to put a name to.

He pushed his way out the front door of the building, his feet picking up a little more speed as he tried to out run the ache that was forming in his chest; the same ache that had always been there when he thought of Tamahome and Miaka together.

Tamahome groggily got up from the mat on the floor. His head ached, begging him to go back to sleep. "Tasuki?" He spoke softly as to not wake him if he had managed to stay asleep through what ever it was that woke him up. When he got no answer, he got up and yawned. He didn't want to go check out the noise, but he knew he had to. Police training aside, he had just threatened the biggest name in the Yakuza, and he couldn't sleep until he checked.

Soft thumps across the wood floor; he hit a squeaky board and stiffened, hoping to not alert the potential threat or the sleeping thief. No reaction either way. He made it to the door and checked the lock. Open!

In an instant, the sleepy haze left him; he ran back to the bed and examined the mess of covers, no Tasuki. He grabbed his gun and ran out side, disregarding his half-dressed state and the chill of the morning air. Looking both ways, he ran to the balcony of his apartment complex and down the fire escape. No sign of any one. He kept his gun held close to his chest. He had never in his three years shot anyone dead, but he could feel a certain rampant protectiveness coursing through his veins. If anyone tried to drag Tasuki back to that life, he would shoot.

Tasuki clenched a hand in his shirt, over his heart, and tightened his jaw. It was easier to leave before Tamahome woke. Less trouble, not as hard to fake a smile as he vanished from this world. Better to do it in the library, that way the book would be safe.

He laughed mirthlessly at himself, wondering why he hadn't thought of just opening the book in the library in the first place instead of causing so much trouble. "Fuckin' great job, Tasuki. Instead a gettin' the hell outta here when I had th' chance, I hadda go and drag Tamahome into my problems." He growled again and sat down on the curb, turning the book over in his hands. He opened it and red light shimmered from the pages, surrounding him in warmth...

And then it vanished. Tasuki sat staring at the book for a moment, wondering why he wasn't gone. "Th' fuck?"

Moments later, Tamahome slowed. Sitting on the curb, not in any danger at all, was Tasuki, with a tattered red book in his hands. Tamahome walked over to Tasuki. "Planning on taking it for a test drive?" He said coldly, he knew he was being left behind purposely.

Tasuki looked up in surprise at the cold tone, was Tamahome upset he'd tried to go? "No, it doesn't want me back." he shrugged and offered the book to Tamahome. "I don't need it no more."

He smiled sadly and got to his feet. "But that's arright. I c'n try and figure out a way to make it here, I guess. Thanks for your help, Tamahome. I'll see ya around." He turned to wander off, sure that this would be the last time he saw Tama. He took a deep breath and smiled wide over his shoulder, "Take good care a Mi-chan for me!"

Tamahome looked down at the book in disbelief. Everything they had just done had been for naught. He picked up the book, just an ordinary book. "Tasuki," He called out to him. He didn't know what else to say. There were hundreds of things he could, but he just didn't know which. "Just, hold on." He walked over to where Tasuki stood. "Don't go yet, you should meet Miaka and maybe we can read through this book and figure out a way back?" He was stumbling. The thought of Tasuki leaving tugged at his heart. "I just met you, you can't go yet."

Tasuki closed his eyes, his back still to Tamahome, and stopped. Damnit, why did it have to be like this? "I arready put you to too much trouble. It's arright that th' book don't want me back. I guess that's what I get for bein' dragged into th' life of a whore when I got here. Too used and disgust- err, well, haha." he scratched the back of his head and turned around.

"Yeah, ya just met me an' look at all th' shit that happened! I been back in your life for less than twenty-four hours! Ain't ya had enough of the hell that follows me?" he looked around, trying to look as though this were a conversation about the weather.

"No." Tamahome said surely. "Tasuki, if you really want to go, then you can. But, just know that if you're worried about troubling me, I'd rather have shoot-outs and break-ins and more trouble than put you out on the street."

Tasuki bristled, his back going ramrod straight. "I don't want your charity! I don't want your pity, goddamnit! I want... I dunno what I want, but I fuckin' don't need or want your fuckin' pity!" His face went red, nearly the color of his hair, and he turned his head.

How mortifying! He felt... something, for Tamahome, but to be pitied? He couldn't have that, didn't want it, and didn't deserve it.

"I'm not trying to pity you, Tasuki!" he yelled back, the frustration building. "Just come back to the house with me. It's what friends do for each other! If you care, like you go around claiming, then don't try and take everything on your shoulders! Friends help friends, especially when they are close enough to be brothers!" He was shouting. He must look like a raving lunatic, a book in one hand, a gun in the other, but he didn't care. "Swallow your pride and come back and let me help you out! Gods!"

Tasuki sighed and shook his head. He was tempted to try something, but held back. He'd lose any contact with Tamahome even faster if he did, but he didn't plan to see him again anyway, right? What could it hurt? At best he'd get punched, worst he'd be shot. Neither appealed to him and he bit his lip in indecision.

He gulped and glanced at Tamahome. He nodded to himself. "Yup, I'd be shot." he muttered under his breath and looked away. "I can't. I can't stay... in your house, with you, alone. I can't." He'd ruin it all. Any good memories Tamahome may have had of him would be destroyed if he stayed. "I can't. I wanna... but I can't." he shook his head, a half-smile curving his lips.

Tamahome was stopped short in his rant. A puzzled look replaced the frustrated frown of a few seconds earlier. "You can't stay alone with me?" It took a minute, but then Tamahome's confusion fell off. "You're worried that I'll take advantage of you?"

He cast his eyes down. Tasuki was abused and broken, why should he trust someone he had just met, no matter how much of a history they had together? He could easily black mail him, turn him in to the cops. Any number of things was possible.

Tasuki blinked, "What?" He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "_You_ take advantage of _me_?" he laughed and shook his head. He moved over to Tamahome, hands on his hips and a grin on his face. "That ain't what I'm worried about, Tama. I'm more worried that I'll... uh, never mind, but I know ya won't hurt me. Ya ain't the kind what hurts people, ya know?"

He shook his head again, a soft chuckle breaking from his lips. "Take advantage a me, ha! Ya really think I'm afraid of that? You wouldn't do anything t'me. Ya arready told me that yer girlfriend wouldn't like it too much if... well, you remember." Damn, he was blushing again! He turned back towards the apartment, hiding his blush in the early dawn light that was creeping over the horizon.

Tamahome was relieved on one part that he wasn't suspect to Tasuki, but the other part of him felt guilty. He had, after all, already taken advantage of him while he slept. He hoped beyond hope that that was not what Tasuki was referring to, but he couldn't figure out what Tasuki was worried about then. "So what is it?" he asked, at a loss of any other reason why Tasuki couldn't be in the same room as him alone.

Tasuki blushed darker and kept his back towards Tamahome. "N-nothin', don't worry about it." He was tempted to smile at Tama, but figured his blush would give him away. "Doesn't matter." As his cheeks cooled, he tried a smile over his shoulder only to feel it fall short. "Heh," he scratched the back of his neck again.

At this point Tamahome was almost positive that Tasuki was upset about the unwanted kiss and just didn't want to make him feel bad. "I'm sorry, I understand." He walked up to Tasuki, and placed the book in his hands. "I wasn't really thinking when I... When I did that last night. It's ok if you're uncomfortable with it." With the book safely in Tasuki's hands, he turned around to go back to his apartment. "If you still want to go with me, I'll try and think of a way."

Now it was Tasuki's turn to be confused. "Did what? Change my clothes? Can't say I ain't embarrassed about that, but it ain't why I can't go." he stood still, not wanting to let the question fall away. "What could you have done that would make me uncomfortable?" He crossed his arms and leaned against a fence, the book tapping on his arm as he waited to hear this uncomfortable circumstance.

Tamahome's face drained. That wasn't what he had meant, and now he had come out and told him about it stupidly. "Nothing, I just thought, maybe... well you might have been embarrassed about the clothes thing, but I guess that's ok, so..." He could feel the heat on his cheeks. Damn, damn, damn. This was stupid, and he was stupid for having done that.

Tasuki raised a brow, "That ain't it. Spit it out or yer gonna have to carry me back to your place." he teased as he moved to stand beside Tamahome. He slung an arm over Tamahome's shoulders and grinned up at him. "Tell me. C'mon, ya know ya wanna tell me."

Tamahome's heart skipped a beat when Tasuki flung his arm around his shoulders. His blush darkened, what was wrong with him? "I-I that's it." He stiffened and forced a frown sturdily on his face.

Tasuki grinned, "Aww, c'mon! That ain't it! I know ya too well, Tama, yer gonna have to try lyin' better'n that." his grin grew wider and he touched his nose to Tamahome's, shaking his head slowly so that their noses brushed together. It was so fun to see Tamahome so nervous. "Tell me?" he asked, looking into Tamahome's eyes from mere inches away.

Tamahome tried to pull back, but there was a hard wooden fence behind him. His breath caught in his throat. _'Think, think. You can get out of this by just coming up with something that makes sense, but.. Tasuki's lips are so close, and... Dear Gods, he's just a friend, why am I acting like this?' _"I-I accidentally... k- " He took a breath. "Kissed you. It was just an accident though." he insisted, looking down at Tasuki's lips.

Yeah right, there was no way he would believe that with the way he was squirming, the way he was breathing, and the cursed blush that must have been all over his face.

Tasuki's eyes went wide and he stopped brushing his nose against Tamahome's. "You kissed me?" he blinked, licking his lips unconsciously as if trying to taste the accidental kiss. He raised up on his toes, looking straight into Tamahome's eyes. He pressed a quick kiss to Tamahome's lips, more of a peck that was barely felt. "That kind of kiss?" He was curious now, there were different kisses and he wanted to know what kind it was before he allowed himself to slip.

Tamahome nearly jumped a foot in the air. "W-what are you doing? You can't test out kisses till you get the right one!" His blush was fierce, newly re-energized by the peck, but his lips were fixed in a pouting frown.

Tasuki lowered his heels to the ground and raised patient eyes to Tamahome. "Then tell me or show me, pick one. I wanna know what kinda kiss I slept through. It's important! I wanna know what made ya steal my first kiss." He blinked and let go, "Err, uh..." he scratched the back of his neck. "Never mind. Obviously it wasn't nothin' important."

"First?" Tamahome blinked. Being a naive person, he had never even thought that kissing wasn't part of the deal when someone paid for sex.

Tasuki blushed and shook his head. "Tama, them people was interested in gettin' off, not romancin' me. Just cause I been fucked don't mean I been kissed."

Tamahome looked empathetically at Tasuki. Another stupid move on his part. "Tasuki... I." He smiled, "I'll give you a clue." He fixed the little breath of courage he found and put one hand around Tasuki's waist and one to the back of his neck. He drew him in and pressed his lips softly to Tasuki's. Tamahome made sure it was gentle, soft and loving. If he had stolen Tasuki's first kiss, then he should make up for it at least. "It wasn't like that." He said, leaning his forehead against Tasuki's for a short moment.

Tasuki's breath stalled for a moment, looking into Tamahome's eyes in surprise. "It.. Wasn't or it was?" he asked breathily, his eyes slowly closing as he leaned up and pressed a feather soft kiss on Tama's lips. His arms went around Tamahome's neck, pulling him closer, pressing harder against his mouth.

Tamahome's breath deepened, he felt his heart start to speed up, as his eyes willingly closed for another of Tasuki's kisses. "It... It wasn't." He stuttered out, trying to steady his racing heartbeat.

Tasuki licked his lips, pulling back and away from Tamahome. His breathing was ragged and his cheeks flushed a soft pink. "Oh," he said as he shook himself. "Sorry." He turned quickly, "That's why, Tama." he said as he tried to calm himself.

Suddenly everything that just happened hit him. "I'm sorry, Tasuki." he reached out a hand towards his back, but stopped himself. Guilt set in. "I- just forget about that. If you need a place to stay I swear I won't do that again, I promise."

Tasuki turned and gave Tamahome an incredulous look, "Ya still don't get it, do ya." he said flatly and shook his head before pushing Tama back to the fence again, his mouth devouring the soft lips he'd tasted briefly. He pulled Tamahome down by the neck and flicked his tongue over the closed lips under his own. He stepped back, breath harsh and blush darker. "I want you, that's why I can't stay with ya."

Tamahome drew in a sharp breath, the hungry kiss taking him by surprise, but he relaxed into it. "Tasuki." He had nothing else to say. No matter how much he denied it, Tasuki's words of desire went straight to his goin. Tamahome just stood staring at the other man for a moment, trying to ease the heat in his lower belly. Miaka. That's all he had to think of to keep under control. She should be calling him soon; completely oblivious to the night they had just lived through. But, "Stay." He insisted, despite the rest of his thoughts telling him no.

Tasuki looked at him, quirking a brow. "Didn't ya hear me? Ain't you gonna tell me t'get lost? Leave ya alone an' never bother you again?" This wasn't right, why wasn't he lying on the ground bleeding? "I don't understand; you should hit me for touchin' ya like that, not offer t'let a lecher into your home! Are you crazy or do I gotta spell it out?!" He trembled, his mind screaming at him for not leaping at the chance to stay close. But he couldn't take advantage of Tamahome like that, even if he had to protect Tamahome from himself.

Tamahome grabbed Tasuki's hand and stared dragging him back to his apartment. "Would you stop trying to apologize for the way you feel and just accept my offer?" He didn't want to stand out here on the street in his underwear with a gun, fighting over if it was ok that Tasuki had feelings for him. It was fine. He would have to accept that Miaka came first in his mind, but aside from that, he wasn't going to disown him as a friend because of it.

Tasuki blinked as he was pulled off balance, "Hey!" he protested, tugging on his hand. "Arright, arright! Ya made yer point. You c'n stop dragging me!" He yelled, tugging harder.

He grumbled and sighed. "Fine, I'll stay. But, I'm sleepin' somewhere you ain't. I got a tendency to crawl in bed with whoever's closest when I have nightmares. I don't wanna wake ya up and make ya think I'm tryin' to molest ya. Understand?"

"Fine, fine." he agreed and let go, letting Tasuki follow him the rest of the way.

The inside of his apartment had never felt so cramped. He had never before been so keen to the fact that it was really only one room with a kitchen and bathroom. He ignored the closeness and pulled on pants. That at least gave him the illusion of being less exposed.

Tasuki turned his back as Tamahome got dressed, just because he wanted the man didn't mean he was an animal, he could be a gentleman when he needed to be. This just happened to be one of those situations.

"Na, Tama, If ya want... how about I just go to th' bathroom while ya get dressed. That way ya don't gotta feel naked in front a me. Can't have ya bein' uncomfortable in yer own house." he said to the wall as he walked sideways towards the bathroom door.

"Oh, by th' way, just lemme know when I gotta go away. I'm sure Jeice'll let me visit with him when ya have... Mi-chan over. This place is too tiny for three." He waved over his shoulder and pushed into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click behind him.

He gave the clear to Tasuki and finished buttoning his blue uniform shirt. He was tired, and more than a little sore from the stand last night, but he had to go to work today all the same. Tamahome slipped on the gun holster over his belt and fit on his hat. "You can do what ever here until I get back. You will be here when I get back, right?" He asked hesitantly.

Tasuki opened the door and peeked out, "Yeah, I guess. Want anything special for dinner?" He offered, figuring he could at least cook and straighten up while his host was away.

"Nnn, if you want to cook feel free to make what you want." he looked back at Tasuki. "You know you don't have to do anything for staying here. I'm the one who wants you close, you're not imposing."

Tasuki blinked then swallowed hard, "Yeah. Okay." he agreed and looked anywhere but at his friend. _'Damnit, Tasuki! He didn't mean it like that. He was just sayin' that ya don't gotta do things. He wasn't tellin' you he wants you! Don't think like a fuckin' whore!'_ he closed his eyes and berated himself silently, growling softly in irritation. _'You been a whore too long, not everybody wants in yer pants. 'Specially not Tama.'_

"I don't mind. Least I c'n do. Gotta pay my way somehow, na?" he gave a wide grin, his eyes clenching closed to keep the trained assumptions from being seen.

Tamahome smiled and nodded. "Ja, Ikukekimasu." He leaned in and abruptly stopped. He was too used to kissing Miaka good bye before he left. He smiled to himself and shook his head and just gave Tasuki a kiss on the cheek instead. "Thank you in advance for making dinner in."

He walked outside, got in his car, and left.

000

Tasuki had gone out to the market, spending a bit more of the money he'd saved to make a nice dinner. He bought extra; just incase Miaka showed up.

Now he stood at the small two-burner stove, stirring rice and shrimp in a garlic oil sauce he'd remembered Jeice using before. The pork cutlets were done, handmade fry biscuits sat cooling under a towel and the stir-fry vegetables were sizzling in the wok. He hummed happily; almost feeling like the housewife that Jeice had often teased him of being.

When Moudou was out, Jeice liked to tease and play 'house'. Tasuki would laugh and smack him with a wooden spoon when he tried to steal pieces of cooling meat or bread and Jeice would laughingly say he'd never find a better 'wife' than Tasuki.

His smile dimmed a bit when he recalled Jeice's words to Tamahome the night before. He had always thought of Jeice as someone who was there to make his life seem almost normal, a good friend who cared for him when he'd come home too thrashed to do it himself, someone he could trust to make the nightmares go away...

He shook his head and banished those thoughts as he cleaned up some of the dishes that were soaking in hot water. Dinner would be ready soon, he hoped that Tamahome would be there in time to eat a hot meal instead of being out late because some jerk decided to make things difficult. The way _he_ had the night before.

The phone rang and he looked at it for a moment before walking over and lifting it from the receiver. "Moshi moshi?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number. I was looking for Tamahome's apartment."

Tasuki gulped, "Nah, this is his place, Mi-chan. He's still at work. Want me t'have him call ya when he gets home?"

There was a silence on the line for a few moments and then a loud, piercing shriek. "TASUKI?! IS THAT YOU?!"

He laughed and shook his head to clear the ringing in his ear, "Yeah, it's me. I'm visitin' Tama for a few days. I got dinner cookin', wanna come over? I made enough fer all of us."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tasuki, but I was calling to let Tamahome know I am going to America with Mom for a week. She won a trip and is taking me and Keisuke."

"When do ya leave? I c'n have him call when he..." he paused, hearing foot steps in the hallway. "I think he just got home, lemme check."

Tamahome sighed as he turned the key in the latch. The day had been stressful and long. Paperwork and incident reports piled up like a tower of evil white rectangles on his desk. He hated paperwork, but it was part of his job. The hardest part of the day was explaining why he had been reported being seen not too far from the yakuza headquarters last night at around the same time they were allegedly broken in to.

He had threats and angry words thrown at him by his boss, but the man named Jun refused to give a description of the man who broke in and kidnapped one of his workers. They had nothing on him, so he got to go back to his desk with a stack of paper, he thought, as punishment.

"Tadaima." He called out as he took off his shoes and shut the door behind him.

It was amazing; there was so many good smells mingling in his apartment that his stomach immediately started growling. "Tasuki? What did you do?" He asked in wonder as he stepped through to the living room.

Tasuki smiled in greeting, handing the phone over to him. "It's Mi-chan." he whispered as he went back to the kitchen.

His food was trying to cook too much on the bottom, so he turned down the flame and stirred a bit of water in, just to keep it from scorching. He hummed along to a tune that was stuck in his head, all the while keeping an ear on Tamahome's end of the conversation.

"Miaka?" He watched Tasuki skitter away to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Tamahome! Why didn't you tell me that Tasuki was back here?" She scolded.

"I.." He tried to ask why she knew that another person like him existed and didn't tell him, but he was cut off.

"I wish you would have told me, now I'm not going to get to see him till I get back."

"Back from where?" He asked, surprised.

"AAAAIIII!" She squeed in his ear. "Mother won tickets, I'm going to America." Tamahome was speechless as Miaka started right in with the details.

"When... Miaka hold on for a second. When will you be coming back?" He tried to calm her rant and get some information out of her.

"It's only a week silly." He could even see her sticking out her tongue at his question. "I know you'll miss me, but I've never gone to America before."

"I, I will. It's kind of sudden. Miaka, I was hoping you would come with me where I was going."

"You were planning a trip with out letting me know? HIDOOOOIII" She whined into the phone so loud that Tamahome had to pull it away from his ear.

"Tasuki, well. Calm down and listen to me ok? Miaka, things kind of changed a lot since last night. It's good to know you'll be out of the country. There is a lot of bad things going on with a bust I made last night and I'm worried for you." He paced the floor as he spoke. "Tasuki found the book, and we were going to try and go back."

The line fell dead silent.

"Miaka? Hello?"

"You're leaving?" She said gravely, every hint of her former excitement gone without a trace.

"No, I was going to ask if you would consider taking your family and maybe Yui in with you. I started getting back my memories, Miaka."

"So, are you going to go alone now that I'm not going to be there?"

"I won't go without you. If you would rather stay then I'm going to stay with you, I just." His voice dropped, "I need to see the place I really belong to."

There was silence again and he could hear soft breaths, he knew she was crying. "Love, listen to me. I think we can wait until you get back, but if something happens and we're not here when you do, come to my apartment, I'll leave the book here for you. Follow us in. If it got to the point that we needed to run, you won't be safe in this world either."

"Oh… ok Tamahome-kun." She said finally. "You promise we'll find each other again, right?"

"I promise Miaka. Hey, cheer up and have fun in America."

"Mm" She said clearly forcing cheerfulness. "I'll tell you about it when I get back. Tell Tasuki I said hi. And Tamahome?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Miaka."

With a little more reassurance in her voice, Miaka said good bye and Tamahome hung up the phone.

"Miaka said hello." He said simply, leaning on the door between the kitchen and the living room.

Tasuki nodded and smiled wide, pretending he hadn't been listening to the conversation. "So, ya ready t'eat? I slaved over a hot stove all damn day t'make this. Ya better eat every bite." He smiled cheerily and shooed Tamahome out of the kitchen. "All ya gotta do is sit an' eat. I got everything set up, just find a spot an' I'll bring it out to ya."

Tamahome stared wide-eyed as Tasuki started bringing out and setting up the biggest feast he had had since he could remember. "Tasuki, you really went through a lot of trouble," He said as he sat at his low table and picked up chopsticks. He sniffed at all the wonderful scents. Anything anyone else made had to be better than the usual vomit inducing meals Miaka insisted on making, but this was top of the line. "Thank you."

Tasuki laughed and set a cup of lavender tea on the low table before sitting across from him and getting his own plate ready. "Don't mention it. I noticed ya lit outta here with no lunch or nothin' so I figured I could make ya bento or set ya up with a bit of whatever's left for lunch tomorrow. I stocked yer fridge, too. My guess is Mi-chan cleaned ya out, na?"

Tamahome sweatdropped, "Always does. And anything she makes doesn't stay with me for long. She's going to America, so you don't have to worry about moving in and out to make room. She did seem to want to see you badly, though." Tamahome picked a few things out of the bowls and put them on his plate. He tasted them and nearly swooned. "This is great! You really can cook!" He swallowed and enjoyed the flavor, nearly starry-eyed.

Tasuki smirked, "A'course I can cook. I'd a died long ago if'n I couldn't." He said proudly but his laughter broke free and killed the moment. "Arright, so Jeice taught me t'cook. I played housewife 'cause I can cook better."

When Tamahome had regained some consciousness, he continued with what he was trying to say. "She remembers you, but she never said anything to me."

Tasuki watched Tamahome eating, noting that he was looking as if he'd never had anything that had tasted half as good. He pushed his food around the plate, not really eating. He was anxious and unnerved at the mention of Miaka, more so because he'd heard the exchange of loving words between them.

It had always been that way; Tama and Miaka would chase each other and Tasuki would stare after them wondering why he hurt. At first he'd thought he might feel something for Miaka, but his chest never hurt around her... only Tamahome. It was terrible. "Oh? Hnn, wonder why you didn't remember me then. That's weird. Maybe because she is from this world an' we ain't?"

"I guess so, it makes sense. Just wondered why she ... but it doesn't matter." He saw a strange look in Tasuki's eyes and decided he should stop. "So the assholes we took down last night tried to get me fired for improper conduct, but no one would give a statement, so we got off free. At least legally." He quickly learned this was probably a bad topic as well.

He held out his hand, "Let me see the book, we should look through it and see what we can find that might let us go home."

Tasuki pushed away his nearly untouched plate and got to his feet, moving to the small bed laid out on the floor. He lifted it up and reached beneath it, pulling the book out and cradling it in the bend of his elbow. "Here ya go. You look through it while I get this mess cleaned up. I'll come look when I'm done." He set the book on the table and picked up his plate and several of the half-empty serving dishes before making his way back to the kitchen.

He hurried to put away the food in containers so that Tamahome could have lunch and dinner for a few days, scraping his own plate into the trash. He'd have to make sure that the book worked in the morning or else he'd have a very pissed off Tamahome on his back for trying to run off two days in a row.

He'd over heard enough of Miaka and Tama's conversation to know that Tamahome had no intention of staying in the book. How could he want to? And why would he choose a used and abused ex-sex worker over a sweet miko? He wouldn't. He'd be insane to. Tasuki wouldn't allow it, so he would take it upon himself to take away the obstacle between Tamahome and Miaka's relationship; he'd go before dawn.

The parting words between miko and her loyal seishi echoed in his ears, reminding him that he was just causing confusion and dissention where he wasn't wanted. He assumed that the answer to the question he'd half way asked was no. A man doesn't tell someone he loves her if he has intentions of going off with another; especially not men like Tamahome.

He labeled and put away the containers, making sure that heating instructions were printed on top, and excused himself to the bathroom. He climbed into the shower and went over his plan in his head. He'd wait until Tamahome was sleeping, take the book, hide himself in the bathroom, and leave. Hopefully Tamahome wouldn't be able to figure out how to get back. If he did, Tasuki had no doubt that he'd have hell to pay.

Tamahome got up and started taking off the rest of his uniform. Miaka being on the phone, and then Tasuki's splendid dinner preparations kept him from doing so earlier. He slipped off the shirt and got to work reading the book.

When he opened book's cover, a strange feeling washed through him. He felt tingly all over and he could have sworn that there was a red glow all around him for a moment. Then it was gone. The tiny bit of electricity that flowed through him stopped.

He looked around to make sure everything was still ok, then began reading. The first few lines struck him as ordinary. In fact, he only then realized that he was expecting the book to be something wonderful, magical, but he was left disappointed. So far, it was a story about two girls who found them selves in a bit of a mess when they appeared out of nowhere on the abandoned outskirts of a city in China.

The next page had a drawing on it, a young man with long hair, tied back. He studied the picture, getting another strange feeling of deja vu. He kept reading. Tamahome nearly dropped the old book, "Tasuki?" he called out in a half panic. There it was, a description of him to a T, even down to the tattered coat he kept and his fighting style. He blinked at the page.

Tasuki leapt from the shower and ran to the living room, snatching up his tessen from the pile of clothes he'd left on the floor by the bathroom door. "What?! What?! What is it?!" He looked around for Jun's goons, but found the apartment empty except for Tamahome and himself. "Uh, what th' fuck did ya scream like that for?" he asked, opening his fan to hide his nakedness. "I was in th' shower an' ya screamed like you was dyin'! What th' fuck?"

Tamahome glanced up and quickly averted his eyes back to the book. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in the shower." He said, embarrassed that he had over reacted. "Just look at this." He held the book up to Tasuki, but kept his eyes trained on his lap. "It's me. I mean, I believed you and I saw myself that we have memories and abilities, but... It's just strange."

His eyes wandered up, and he caught the ridiculous sight of Tasuki holding a metal fan as his only cover. He closed his eyes and tried to hold in a laugh and a blush. As funny as it was, the sight also made his pulse try and run away with him. "Go back and finish up. You'll see it when you get out."

Tasuki grumbled a bit for having been called out of the shower over nothing. He shrugged and turned back for the bathroom, moving the fan behind him to hide his backside. "Arright, just gimme a few minutes. I gotta get th' medicine washed off an' put more on."

He closed the door and dropped the tessen to the pile of clothes as he climbed back in the shower. He washed up as fast as he could, scrubbing his skin hard to wash away all of the unwanted touches in the last day or so since his last shower.

Tamahome waited for Tasuki to get out before going further into the book. Instead, he just sat and stared at the short description of the boy who saved Miaka and Yui from the thugs.

A hand went to his forehead, touching the skin where the symbol should be. He had to wonder if he could ever live up to the person he used to be now that the Tamahome he knew was a police officer in Tokyo, residing in a comfortable apartment. He bit down the odd feeling that kept trying to rise in his chest. He was a character in a book. A character come to life? Or was he still just words on a page?

He was staring out the window into the night sky listlessly when Tasuki finally came out of the shower.

Tasuki stepped out, put a new bit of medicine on and dried off. He then began pulling on some soft, faded blue jeans and a tight, white tee shirt before he picked up his mess and stepped out of the bathroom. "Anythin' good now? No more scream worthy pictures?"

He noticed that Tamahome was looking off into space. "Tama? You okay?" he sat down on the floor beside him and patted his shoulder. "Tama?"

"Hmm?" Tamahome snapped out of his stare. "Oh yeah, I was just waiting for you to go through the book with me." He smiled, "I bet there's a good chunk about you in here, too." He scooted away from the window and laid the book down between them. "As far as it looks, Miaka and Yui were just dragged in. Doesn't seem to be anything more than that." He started, trying to get off of the disconcerting thoughts onto the problem at hand.

Tasuki smirked, "Anythin' in there is probably 'bout you and Mi-chan. It was a story 'bout you two, na? All th' things ya hadda go through together?" He sat forward, looking curiously at the book. "Heh, should'a known ya hadda make a big entrance. Look here, ya even asked for money! Haha! You was money hungry even back then!" he grinned and poked Tamahome's nose. "Only you would ask two miko for money."

"I didn't know they were miko." He said defensively and rubbed his nose. "And my protection services needed to be compensated for anyway."

Tasuki turned a few pages, scanning the text for his name, just to see if he was really in there. He stopped and skimmed over the page, pulling the book away from Tamahome's vision. "And the miko fell madly in love with the rakish good looks of Genrou, Leader of the Mount Reikaku Bandits. He kissed and loved the miko late into the night." he smirked wide at the mistranslation, hoping to get a squawk out of Tamahome.

"What?!" Tamahome scrambled over to Tasuki and peeked over the book. "You're making that up! You never loved her into the night." Tamahome mocked the translator's description and tackled Tasuki and made a grab at the cover.

Tasuki laughed loudly, pulling the book behind his back. "I did so! Well, I carried her off an' she was all alone with me fer 'bout an hour. She even stripped off my shirt!" He fought off Tamahome with one hand while keeping the book tucked behind his back with the other.

Tamahome grasped at the book, trying to dig his hands between Tasuki and the floor to get at it. "If you did anything to her, I'd have known about it and kicked your ass." he said smiling, even though he was on the loosing end of the battle. He wiggled his hand under further and pried Tasuki up a bit, but he couldn't get the stubborn bandit to let go.

Tasuki grinned wide and stuck his tongue out in Tamahome's face. "You wasn't around then. You were off bein' a hero... somewhere. Can't remember where ya was, but we didn't know each other then." He laughed as he felt Tamahome's fingers worming their way between his and the book, he raised a knee and shoved them over. He sat up triumphantly on Tama's belly. "HA! Bandits beat Heroes! I win!" he bounced happily.

"You do not!" He proclaimed and pushed both of them over, making another grab for the book. "And I wasn't around because I was being captured and mind controlled. I was busy." he joked. Tamahome stopped fighting for a second. He remembered it. He suddenly realized he remembered.

"Tasuki," He said down to the red head pinned under his knees. "Nuriko, Chichiri, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Hotohori. " He said each one of their names as their memories flooded back to him.

Tasuki stared up at Tama with a confused look. "Who?"

"The others." He said excitedly. "I remembered the other's names. And, their faces." A huge smile brightened his features. He could recall them all. "That book must have triggered something. I remembered our fellow seishi!"

Tasuki's brow furrowed. "That's great, so what are their names?" he wasn't following and for some reason he felt he was missing something. "It's good ya remember them, Tama." he smiled, uneasy with the feeling of being left out.

"Hotohori, Chichiri, Chiriko, Nuriko, and Mitsukake." he repeated, "And then you and me." He looked down puzzled at Tasuki. He didn't look too elated at the fact that he had remembered the others. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin', nothin', just..." he was starting to get a headache and rubbed his temple. "Just I don't remember nothin' but a few pieces of my life an' a little bit of yours. Maybe I'll remember later?" _'After I go back without you, I'll remember.'_ He grinned wide, "I'm sure it'll come back to me soon."

"Read the rest of the book." Tamahome suggested. "It only came back to me when I read some of it." He rolled off Tasuki and lay down next to him to read along with his friend.

Tasuki shrugged and pulled the book back up to look at it, flipping through a few more pages. He stopped as a feeling of cold washed over him; his eyes flicked over the pages as horror filled him. It was their first meeting. When he'd had to fight Tamahome.

Images flickered through his mind's eye of the fight and the days that happened after. "We had to wait three days to heal me. Mi-chan's arm got broken an' then Hotohori stabbed you." he whispered as he closed the book and rolled to the side, away from Tamahome.

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna go pay a visit to Jeice. Ya know, take him some dinner." he got to his feet and dropped the book on Tamahome. "We c'n read some more in the morning. I should be back by about eight or so."

Tamahome had sat up, refusing to look at the pages about what happened there. The book was dropped on him and he caught it, but had no desire anymore to look at it. "You're going to be away all night?" he asked, getting up and placing the book down for now.

"Yeah," Tasuki said simply as he grabbed his coat. "I don't sleep so good by myself. Nightmares. But, I'll be back in the mornin', ya don't gotta worry, Tama." He grinned over his shoulder then went to the kitchen and grabbed out a small container of leftovers. "I'll catch ya later, Tama. Have a good night."

"Hey!" He shouted as Tasuki tried to leave. "No, wait." He ran up to the door and put a hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened that night. In the book. " He clarified. "I don't think that's the reason why you feel the sudden urge to leave, but I wanted to say I'm sorry, again. Actually, I'd really rather you stay. You won't be alone, I'll be right over there." He pointed to the mat.

Tasuki shook his head. "I don't mean 'alone' as in alone in th' room, Tama. I mean alone in bed. It ain't always sexual, most times he just holds me. An' it's arright, I know you was brain washed or whatever, ya don't owe me an apology." he patted Tamahome's shoulder then smiled uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot.

Tamahome was silent for a few moments, feeling the growing unease fill the small hallway. He really didn't want Tasuki going over there. Any number of things could happen, and not to mention Tasuki had tried to run away earlier that morning. "I'll do that." He jumped in, breaking the silence. "I'll sleep with.. um in the same bed as you, I don't have a problem with that." Damn what was he saying? He shouldn't lead Tasuki on like that, but it was only to keep him from having nightmares, and that was ok. It was nothing sexual, after all. He rationalized his actions.

"If you want someone to stay with you while you sleep, I'll do that. From what I could remember, we've done things like that before anyway." He smiled; hoping it would reassure him.

Tasuki blinked, "Ain't that gonna make ya... well, ya know... uneasy? Ya know, after what I said an' all?" He turned from the stairs, looking back at Tamahome almost hopefully. "I mean, I wouldn't do nothin' to ya but..." He sighed, "I don't wanna make you do somethin' like that. We shared a bed in th' past, back before I even knew what sex was, Tama. A'course it was innocent."

"And it still is. I trust you." Tamahome opened up the door farther and smiled. "You're still innocent too, Tasuki. That blush on your face is evidence that you're still not entirely gone to the idea of modesty." Tamahome quirked a brow at him. "You think I'd really abandon a close friend if you needed me? It doesn't make me uncomfortable, Tasuki."

Tasuki grumbled at himself for blushing. "Okay, but if ya feel uncomfortable at all let me know an' I'll go over to Jeice's. Understand? I'd rather walk down to that part a town in th' dark than make ya feel uncomfortable." He moved back into the apartment and went to his pallet to get ready for bed.

Tamahome stood over by where he had put "The Universe of the Four Gods" down and pet the cover, knowing that his whole life was written down on the pages. He wanted to read more, but there were things he was afraid of knowing.

He had forgotten his family's killer, and he wondered if that was better left unknown. He looked up at Tasuki and more thoughts came into his head; thoughts that could only be ascertained by reading further. "When you're done, I'm gonna take a quick shower, then I'll be right with you." He said, deciding to leave the book for another time.

Tasuki nodded, "Go ahead. I'm just gettin' ready for bed. Ya don't gotta watch." he pulled his shirt off over his head and folded it before setting it on the floor beside the bed. He glanced up at Tamahome with a grin, "I ain't gonna try an' leave ya tonight, Tama. I promise."

Tamahome smiled, knowing it was stupid, but couldn't help that those words calmed his fears. He nodded, stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. He took off the undershirt he wore and undid his pants, folding them up and hanging them on the towel rack. He stared at himself in the mirror for a minute, brushing his bangs away and looking at his forehead. Tamahome sighed and turned on the shower, testing it and then taking off the rest of his clothes and stepping in.

The water felt great on his shoulders and back. The muscles were still sore from the night before and he relaxed into the flow. After washing his hair, Tamahome leaned against the wall. He didn't feel right, it made him feel guilty and embarrassed, but if he was going to be sleeping next to Tasuki, he had to take care of the problem before it got worse. His hand reached down and cupped his erection.

He tried to think of Miaka, tried to make the guilt go away by imagining her face, her body, but it didn't do much good. The feel of Tasuki's lips came rushing back to him as well as the image of his body.

Tasuki waited a few minutes and when Tamahome didn't come back as soon as expected, he went to the door. He raised his hand to knock but dropped it; he just had to grab his boots out of there, no sense in startling Tamahome.

He quietly opened the door and reached for his boots, flicking a glance at the shower door. He stopped and stared for a moment, a blush coloring his cheeks as he backed out of the room as quietly as he'd come in.

He tried to stifle the final moan, but it wasn't easy. He hoped that the rush of the water would cover up any sound that carried out to the room. He smiled, catching his breath. "Tasuki." He whispered to himself. When he had calmed enough, he finished up and washed away the remnants of his guilty pleasure. He dried off, threw on pajama pants and a shirt, let the towel sling over his shoulders and stepped out of the bathroom, still working on toweling off his hair. "Sorry I took so long, but I really needed that." He swallowed as he realized it was more truth than excuse.

Tasuki smirked and nodded. "I'm sure ya did." he rolled to face the wall, "Go ahead an' get in. I don't move around no more so ya don't gotta worry 'bout me kickin' ya out of bed." He scooted over to make room, determined to keep his back to Tamahome so that he didn't find out about the problem he had. Getting an eyeful of Tamahome while he was pleasuring himself, no matter if the man had been imagining his girlfriend or not, had caused no small problem to arise.

Tamahome quirked an eyebrow at the smirk, but left it be and got in, pulling the covers up and reaching over to turn out the light. "Do you need me to do anything?" He asked, wondering if he needed anything special.

Tasuki shook his head, "Just lay behind me, ya don't gotta hold me or nothin' but it helps." This was going to get tricky if Tamahome put his arm around him; he'd have to make sure that his hand stayed clear of his belly. Not a good idea to let Tamahome know he was aroused, especially if he wanted to stay in that bed for the night.

Tamahome considered it. He supposed it was ok just to hold him a little, just to comfort him. He scooted over and put his hand on his chest. "Is that ok?" he asked

Tasuki nodded, hiding his face in the corner of the pillow. "Yeah, that's good, Tama." he whispered, gradually wrapping his fingers around Tamahome's wrist and pulling him a little closer. "Sorry, I'm used to... lots of contact. Is it okay if I scoot a little closer?" he gulped, knowing his request was madness but needing more than just a single touch.

"Mmm." he agreed slowly, and moved in closer, allowing Tasuki to scoot back. An immediate blush hit his cheeks when he felt the curve of Tasuki's body fit into his and he was very, very glad he had taken care of himself while in the shower.

He rearranged himself on his pillow and moved his nose closer to Tasuki's neck to get more comfortable. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and hoped that the thumping wasn't being felt through his clothes. "Good night, Tasuki." He said once he was settled. He took a breath and let it out in a long comfortable sigh. It actually felt really good to have someone to curl up with.

Tasuki pressed his back against Tamahome's front and drew his knees up. He shivered slightly as breath feathered over his neck and clenched his teeth, fighting back the urge to tuck his backside against Tamahome's groin.

"Good night, Tama-chan. Sleep well." he whispered back, wrapping his arm over Tamahome's and cuddling it to his chest. He breathed deeply, and released it in a sigh as he forced back the desire that was threading through him in favor of getting some sleep. He'd worry about getting back in the book tomorrow, for now he wanted to sleep beside Tamahome and let his dreams be sweetened by the gentleness of his touch and the fragrant body wash he used.

Tamahome let his breathing slow to a controlled sleep pace. He was never so glad that he had so much control over his heart rate as he was right then. He closed his eyes and smiled, but sleep didn't come so quickly. His lashes fluttered open shortly. He was careful not to move, not wanting to disturb Tasuki, but he couldn't go to sleep. He stared at the curve of Tasuki's neck and his hair for a long time. He dazed out, contemplating what he would do if Miaka didn't want to go to their world.

Tasuki drifted off, sleep wrapping him in her velvet embrace. He cuddled the arm to his chest, feeling safe and warm in the familiar arms. He molded his back to Tamahome's front, adjusting himself to where he felt most comfortable. "Nnn..." he purred sleepily, drawing up and kissing the palm in his grasp. "Tama. Mmm..."

Tamahome blinked out of his daze and looked at the back of Tasuki's head. His palm was kissed softly and Tasuki had gotten more comfortable. He smiled, glad that he could make Tasuki feel at ease through a rough time.

Tasuki rolled over, searching for a more comfortable position. He found it easily enough. He wriggled one leg between Tamahome's, one arm curled around Tama's waist, and he buried his face against Tamahome's chest. He sighed in contentment and pressed a kiss to the chest that acted as his pillow. He purred softly as his body settled. Content to sleep exactly where he was for the rest of the night.

Tamahome stiffened, keeping his arms away from Tasuki as he shifted closer and cuddled into him. _'He doesn't move anymore, huh? Yeah right.'_ He thought as he waited for Tasuki to get comfortable. He worked hard to keep his breath steady, but his heart just wanted to race away. He swallowed and let his arms come down softly around Tasuki's back and he put one hand to Tasuki's hair, petting him gently.

Tamahome closed his eyes again. It seemed that Tasuki was settled and wouldn't be tossing for at least a long while. He planted a quick kiss to the top of Tasuki's hair and settled on his pillow again.

000

Tasuki woke in the early hours of the morning, his internal alarm not allowing him to sleep longer. He blinked sleepily at the chest his face was pressed against and smiled softly. He'd shifted around in his sleep again, a sign of complete trust for the man holding him.

He slowly leaned his head up to look at Tamahome while he slept; a pastime he enjoyed in the book when he'd woken early enough or gone to bed late enough.

He took stock of his position, blushing as he realized that one of his legs was pressed against Tamahome's morning erection and one of his hands had wriggled its way under the waistband of Tamahome's pants and was cupping his backside. He couldn't bring himself to move: both because he didn't want to wake Tamahome and because it felt nice to touch that warm skin.

He lay his head back down on the pillow, close enough that Tamahome's breath feathered over his lips. He wanted another taste of that mouth and, since this may be his last chance before he went back home, he gave in to the desire and kissed Tamahome softly.

Tamahome stirred at the touch on his lips. He smiled and pulled the sweet tasting lips closer, unconsciously kissing back. He wriggled contently against the warm body and drew in a breath. Everything felt and smelled different though. Miaka's small, soft body was now much larger and pleasantly firm. The familiar scent of sweet Sakura blossoms was replaced with a deeper woodsy smell.

His brow furrowed, "Tasuki?" His voice husky and dry from sleep. He blinked awake, becoming more aware of what he had just done.

Tasuki closed his eyes and feigned sleep; he didn't want Tamahome to know he had kissed him on purpose. "Nnn, too early Jeice. Don't want sex now, sleep." He hoped he sounded groggy enough to fool Tamahome, he was in no shape to explain after that kiss.

Tamahome listened to Tasuki's mumbling. He breathed out a sigh of relief; glad to know Tasuki hadn't caught him kissing him in his sleep again. He rested his head on the pillow again, still not wanting to wake Tasuki. He shifted a little onto his back and that was when he realized Tasuki's hand was between him and his pants. His eyes went wide and the new knowledge made him not only blush, but caused his body to react in a not-so-great-when-people-were-around kind of way.

He certainly couldn't wake Tasuki up like that. Tamahome closed his eyes and tried to will himself down. Tasuki's body was still pressed up against him; Tasuki's own arousal pressed firmly against him and his leg was in a very auspicious place to feel how he was feeling. The state of Tasuki's body didn't help Tamahome's mission.

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath and tried again. "Please, please." He whispered to himself, but it wasn't working as much as making it worse.

Amused by Tamahome's reaction and the pleading words, Tasuki groaned and shifted his thigh higher as he pressed his morning erection against Tamahome's hip. "Nnn... ahh..." he moaned softly, his hand tightening on Tamahome's backside and pulling him closer. "Mmm, feels good." he whispered as he nudged his lips against Tamahome's chin.

He was enjoying the freedom of pretended sleep as he allowed his fingers to pull tighter at Tamahome's backside.

Tamahome's eyes slid shut against his will. Nothing in his entire body was working for him it seemed. His breath hitched, his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. Worse of all was the betrayal between his legs. The more Tasuki moved, the worse it got. If he didn't stop this and wake Tasuki up, he would be sporting an impressive erection by the time he woke up naturally. His body didn't want to move, but he gulped down some remaining will and tried to slip up and away from the intruding leg. The most ideal scenario would be to get out of bed and into the bathroom before Tasuki had a chance to know how much his wiggling was getting to him.

Tasuki whined and clutched Tamahome tighter, nearly pulling the other man beneath him. He mentally kicked himself for whining but he hadn't wanted Tamahome to leave him yet. He still wanted to tease him and see what all kinds of reactions he'd get.

He tugged hard and pulled Tamahome to rest against his chest, his knees cradling Tamahome's hips and his arms winding tight around his back.  
"Uuhn... Tama." he whispered as sleepily as he could, bumping his hips up to press against Tamahome's arousal briefly before dropping back to the bed with a shiver. He used every trick he could remember to tease and torment Tamahome, enjoying the freedom to move and tease under the guise of sleep.

He knew Tamahome would move away without touching him in any way that might be confused as wanting this, but he could still hope that he would at least get another kiss. If nothing else, that was what he wanted; a kiss that was given freely, without pity or friendship coloring it. He wanted Tamahome's desire to be the reason for any kisses he might get. He arched his head back, a needy moan slipping over his lips. "Please, nnn..."

Tamahome was almost out when Tasuki drug him back down. He closed his eyes. This was bad. There was an electric surge through him as Tasuki accidentally brushed his hips against him. "Aah." He bit back the rest of the moan, easing it out in huffed breaths.

His teeth clenched together to keep any other sounds from slipping past. Tamahome was caught in an elaborate twining of legs and arms. There was no way he was going to get out of this. He looked down at the sound of the plea issuing from Tasuki's sleeping mouth and instantly shut his eyes. That was a bad move. He bit his lower lip, trying to resist moving closer, but his body won out against his will.

His eyes peeked open and down to the soft, pouting curve of Tasuki's lips. He swallowed hard and licked his own lips. His breath came in hitched puffs, tripping while trying to catch up to his racing pulse. Was his head moving closer? He looked down and found it was true, he had inched his lips to a hair's breadth from Tasuki's.

Tamahome gasped and froze. He could almost feel the pull of desire that demanded he kiss him. He licked his lips again and his eyes closed. He hovered between closing the small distance and pulling away for a moment before grabbing hold of his will power again. His eyes squeezed the image of Tasuki's lips out of his vision. He clenched his teeth and pulled away again. "Promise." He breathed out to himself, "Tamahome, you promised."

Tasuki's eyes fluttered open as he listened to Tamahome talk himself out of doing as he wanted to. One hand raised to the back of Tamahome's head and pulled him down, "Please Tama?"

Tamahome's eyes shot open. "T-Tasuki?" He stuttered and tried to wiggle out of the awkward situation. Then Tasuki's words hit him. He blinked down at his pretty, pleading face. "But I..." his body was moving on it's own again, pulling down, giving in to the hand on the back of his head. "Tasuki..."

'_Tell him you can't, tell him you don't want to.'_ He screamed at himself. But it wasn't true. He did want to, ever since their first accidentally physical encounter. He stilled his lips a breath away from touching Tasuki. His eyelashes feathered against Tasuki's cheek as he looked down to make sure he hadn't broken his word. "Tasuki, I c-can't do this." he reluctantly finished.

Tasuki nodded and released Tamahome from his grasp, his legs dropping away from Tama's hips. "My mistake. Guess this was a bad idea." He looked anywhere but at Tamahome. "I'll just sleep at Jeice's from now on. Thanks for tryin', Tama."

"Yeah, I guess that's a better idea." Tamahome sighed, reluctant to give Tasuki up. "I'm sorry, Tasuki." He got out of the bed, eager to end the awkwardness. Once he did though, he was sorry. One, because he missed the warmth of Tasuki next to him and two, because he was more than meagerly aroused. He darted off into the bathroom with a word of apology to Tasuki and a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Tasuki watched him go with a knowing smile. The bathroom door closed and he sighed, glaring down at his own erection. "Yeah, ya hadda go an' scare him off." he growled at it, dropping his head back to the pillow. "Now I gotta fix this before he comes back out."

He pulled the blankets up to his chest and smoothed a hand down his belly, gripping his arousal tightly. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, imagining Tamahome's hand rather than his own. He whined and thrashed his head back and forth as he dipped two fingers into himself; he'd been close before, so it came as no surprise that he finished quickly. The cry he barely bit back had surprised him, though. He rarely felt the need to cry out when he came.

The fact that Tamahome's name came out as a strangled yelp, surprised him most of all.

Tamahome leaned his back against the door, sighing. He looked down. Yeah, before he got dressed and went to work, he was going to have to do something about this. He rolled over, placing his forehead to his arm against the door and reached into his pants.

He didn't even try to imagine his girlfriend this time. He knew whom his body wanted, and it wanted Tasuki. No matter how much his heart felt like he was betraying Miaka, he couldn't control the image of his long lost friend's body pressed up against his. Both of them doing their best to make the other cum, hot skin smoothing against his hips. The taste of Tasuki's skin, his own skin and hair damp. He wanted to be inside of him. Dear god's did he just think that?

Tamahome chuckled through the stifled moans and pressed his face against the cool wood grain. There was no denying it; he was picturing Tasuki's face, how he would look when he made him cum. Another deep moan escaped his lips. His free hand opened and tried to clutch at the door. "T-Tasu-ki!" He groaned his name as he felt himself release.

Tasuki sat up with a sigh and kicked off the blankets, he'd have to do laundry later if he wanted Tamahome to sleep in a clean bed. Rather than cause another embarrassing situation, he went to the kitchen and cleaned himself up.

He washed his hands and went about finding another pair of pants to put on. He really didn't want Tamahome to see his soiled pajama pants and know what he'd done. He dropped the soft cotton to the floor and reached for the jeans he'd taken off the night before when he heard the bathroom door open.

He dove back to Tamahome's bed and pulled the blankets up, "Uh, mornin' Tama. Could ya turn around? I uh... well I'm kinda naked right now." he looked at the floor, his cheeks heating.

Tamahome stared wide-eyed for a second before he yelped a response and turned around, also turning bright red. He had just gotten through with taking care of the problem Tasuki had caused, and knowing that he was in his bed naked was causing his mind to wander. He willed his thoughts to stop. He had already changed and only had one other pair of work uniform pants, which didn't quite fit him anymore. He took a breath. "Let me know when you're done."

Tasuki hurriedly kicked the blankets off and shoved his feet into the jeans, laying back in order to pull them over his hips. He fastened the button, "Arright," he said as the zipper slid closed. "I'm decent. Sorry 'bout that. You came back sooner than I thought ya would."

He got up and went back to the kitchen, burning off nervous energy as he hurried to put together something for Tamahome's lunch. "Anythin' special ya want in yer lunch?" he tried to make his voice sound normal, but he squeaked a little and had to clear his throat.

Tamahome smiled. "You." He said softly to himself. "No. Anything you have is fine." He grabbed a shirt out of the closet and fastened the buttons. He pulled on the rest of his gear, fully aware that it was earlier than he needed to be dressed. "Could we maybe have breakfast together before I leave?" He asked.

Tasuki stopped shoving food in a bento box and looked at Tamahome curiously. "You have time?" His mind already going over their stock to make breakfast, he turned and bent to look in the fridge. "Well, we can have an American breakfast. I really suck at makin' sweet rice. So, how do pancakes, eggs, and sausage sound?" he asked, not looking back at Tamahome.

"Nothing too heavy." Tamahome said. "I have my twenty four hour shift today and I want to be able to stay alert." He yawned as if demonstrating that he was already breaking his objective.

Tamahome made his way into the narrow kitchen. "Do you need any help? Despite what other's may tell you, I can actually take care of myself, you know." He chuckled.

Tasuki stood back up and grinned over his shoulder at Tama. "Yeah, but I wanna be able to eat. Maybe you c'n do basic things like walk and feed yourself, but I bet ya suck as a cook." He frowned at the mention of the long shift. "All day an' all night?" He turned back to the fridge as his eyes took on a calculating gleam.

Tamahome sighed and folded his arms on the top of the door of the refrigerator, leaning over to talk to Tasuki. "Yeah, but the day after is my off duty day. I'll be home all day and maybe we can go over the book if it isn't too strange." He straightened up and let Tasuki close the door. "You can come by for lunch. I work in the koban on the intersection near the supermarket. It'd be nice to meet you."

Tasuki smiled wide and started breakfast, "Yeah, instead of sendin' you a cold lunch, I c'n bring you a hot lunch." He pushed away the thought that had occurred to him; Tamahome was _not_ asking him on a lunch date. He turned back to the stove, brushing past Tamahome as he went. He hummed a soft tune as he cooked, his mind turning over ideas. He'd have all day and all night to try and get back in the book. Tamahome would never know unless it worked.

He'd wait until after their da... lunch meeting to try. He wanted to spend his last few minutes in this world with Tamahome. Even if it meant nothing to Tamahome, it would mean something to him.

Tamahome walked back to the couch and sat down. There wasn't much to do in the early hours before his shift, and now with Tasuki cooking and cleaning house for him he didn't know what to do with himself. He fussed a bit with his belt, tied and untied his tie, fiddled with his cuffs. "Tasuki, are you sure you don't need help?" He hollered.

Tasuki shook his head, "Nah, I got it. Just sit tight. I'll be done in a minute." he called back, flipping a pancake. "Want blueberries or just syrup?" he asked, gathering a few berries in his palm. "I'm a havin' some, if ya want some too."

"Berries sound good." He fidgeted in his seat and waited.

Tasuki finished up quickly, plating the food up and carrying it to the low table from the night before. "Wanna sit here or over there?" He fidgeted a little, his belly had been empty since the afternoon before and after this morning's denied activities he was very hungry. "What do ya wanna drink?" he asked as he set the plates on the table. "Anythin' else ya wanna add to it while I'm up? I'll get ya what ya want."

Tamahome grabbed Tasuki's wrist and steadied him. "I'll get the drinks." He said simply. He placed a hand on Tasuki's shoulder and pushed him to sit, then wandered off to the kitchen. "I usually just drink water, but there is some orange juice if you want it."

Tasuki blinked but shrugged. "Sure, I'll try some." he smiled and sat down, it was strange to get help around the house.

A thought occurred to him and he laughed; they were acting like an old married couple. Speaking of married couples, he opened his mouth before checking with his brain first. "Hey, Tama, when are you and Mi-chan getting married? I figure ya are someday, just wonderin' if I could go. Maybe come back long enough t'see ya get married an' then go back."

Tamahome narrowed his eyes as he filled up the glasses. "Oh really?" He said, feigning ignorance of what Tasuki just said. He walked back to the table and put down the glasses. "We haven't talked about it, really." He took a sip of his water. "So, come back huh? You're planning on leaving me here then?" His tone was even and cool. He peered over the rim of the glass to Tasuki.

Tasuki blinked, "Well, uh, I kinda figured you'd be stayin' here. Ya know, to be with Mi-chan." a blush crept up his neck to warm his face. "N-not like I'm plannin' on bailing out on ya. Heh heheh..." He looked away, unable to keep eye contact for long. "Not like it matters, you'd sleep better when I go. Less chance a wakin' up bein' molested like today. Sorry 'bout that, Tama. I really didn't mean to do that to ya."

Tasuki was lying, he was lying right to his face and that got Tamahome angrier than he expected to get. "You didn't molest me." He growled. Strange, was that what he was angry about? "I want to go back there. I need to go back and find my real life."

He crawled over to Tasuki. Tamahome put his hands on his shoulders and looked straight into Tasuki's eyes. "I am going with you. You're not going to dare keep me away from my real life, my memories. Tasuki, you've been my friend since from before I can remember, I'm not going to let this thing come between us." His eyes pleaded with him.

Tasuki blinked in surprise, suppressing the shudder that went through him at the look in Tamahome's eyes as well as the grip on his shoulders. "But, I did. I... I was awake." he blushed and looked away.

He sighed, "I'm not tryin' to keep you from your memories, I'm tryin' to get out of the way. I keep... I feel like I'm tryin' to come between you an' Mi-chan. It's safer if I go back without ya. Ya know, kinda like takin' temptation outta th' way."

Tamahome studied Tasuki's face for a moment. "Fine, if you want to go because you feel guilty, then go ahead." He couldn't take the bitter tone out of what he said. "It won't matter Tasuki." Tamahome slipped his hand behind Tasuki's neck and pulled him in close, holding his lips just outside Tasuki's reach before running the tip of his nose up the side of his jaw and whispering in his ear. "You'll still be the one I think about when I cum."

He released Tasuki's neck and got to his feet. "I'll leave the book here if you still really want to go, but think about the futility of it at least." Tamahome waved over his shoulder and grabbed his coat, flinging it over his shoulder. "See you at lunchtime."

///lemon ahead

Tasuki sat staring at Tamahome for a moment, a blush darkening his face. Damn, that had sent a tingle through his whole body and now he was saddled with a very happy Tasuki jr. waiting to be petted. He growled and got to his feet, following Tamahome to the door. "Oh no ya don't, mister!" he growled as he grabbed Tamahome's shoulder and spun him around, pressing his back against the doorframe. "You don't get to say somethin' like that without gettin' paid back." he raised up on his toes and licked Tamahome's lower lip.

He slid his lips across Tamahome's slowly; "I called your name when I came this morning." He growled, "I laid in your bed and imagined you touchin' me, pretended that it was your fingers inside me, makin' me hot and weak. I imagined you plunging into me, deep and hard, and making me cum." he smirked then kissed Tamahome hard and shoved away. "Go to work. I'll see ya at lunch." He smirked, a lusty gleam in his eyes.

Tamahome was bested at his own game. He stood motionless in front of the door, a new light of desire burned in his lower belly. Something inside of him broke. His will, his resistance, or his resolve; call it what you will, but it snapped. Tamahome threw his coat to the floor and grabbed Tasuki's face in both his hands, covering his mouth with a hungry and needy kiss. He pushed him against the kitchen wall, parting his lips with his tongue and tasting the inside of Tasuki's mouth.

A lusty moan rose up out of him and he walked Tasuki backwards, still planting kisses on his lips, to the bed.

Tasuki gasped, clutching at Tamahome's neck in an effort to keep him locked to his mouth. Desire flared hotter than before. He clawed at the restrictive shirt that kept him from touching skin, desperate for him.

He tugged at the belt holding Tamahome's pants closed, then dipped his hand inside. A groan escaped him as the heat of Tamahome's arousal fit into his palm. He backed to the bed, pulling Tamahome by his neck and erection, teasing and taunting him with skilled fingers.

Tamahome didn't hold back. His breath escaped him in moans and gasps. His hands fumbled, lust-blinded, up and under Tasuki's shirt, eagerly slipping it over his head while trying desperately not to lose Tasuki's mouth. His skin was hot and firm, fueling his burning desire. Tasuki's hands felt miraculous wrapped around him, working him to full arousal. "Tasuki." He gasped between hungry kisses down Tasuki's neck and up to his ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth and bit it lightly; "I want you. Oh gods, I _need_ you."

Tasuki shivered in response, nodding silently as he shoved Tamahome's pants down his hips. He dropped to his knees and took Tamahome into his mouth, implementing every bit of skill he had come to possess. He hummed around his mouthful. His eyes closed and he opened his throat to ensure that he took in every inch.

Tamahome swooned. He had never expected anything to feel as good as this felt. He fought to keep his head from flinging backwards with the force of his moans, but he needed to see Tasuki, needed to know it was him making him feel like this. Tamahome's fingers alternately pet and grasped at Tasuki's hair as his hips thrust, wanting more of that sweet feeling.

The pure rough desire entwined in their actions, the light press of Tasuki's fangs along his length. It was all so different, rooted in an almost animalistic need. He liked it. "Tasuki." He called his lover's name openly in the small apartment, "Oh gods, Tasuki, y-you feel so good."

A tingle went through him at Tamahome's hoarse cry, and he sucked hard for another moment before releasing him from his mouth. "Mmm," he growled, standing up and dropping his pants to the floor. "I like that."

He tugged Tamahome's shirts off and sat on the bed, "Come to me, Tama." he said as he lay back on the bed and pulled Tamahome down over top of him. "Please, Tama, I need you inside me. Don't push me away again." He raised his hips and pressed his erection to Tamahome's, shivering in need as they slid against each other. He pulled his knees up, cradling Tamahome's hips between his thighs as he pulled Tama's lips down to his own in a hungry kiss.

Tamahome was obediently tugged down, not wanting to miss a second of Tasuki's lips. His words filled his ears and went straight to his groin. "I need you, Tasuki." he breathed heavily out. "Gods, I need to be inside of you." He echoed Tasuki's words with his own desire. Pressing greedy kisses down Tasuki's neck to his shoulder, Tamahome slid his hand down Tasuki's body to his erection. He nearly died right there; the feel of Tasuki's firm length in his hand nearly made him cum right then. His hand curled and dug into Tasuki's back to keep himself contained.

Tasuki's back nearly bowed off of the bed; his head tossed back as a gasp left his lips. His hands tightened on the back of Tamahome's head in an effort to keep him close. "Aahnnn... Oh gods, Tama... hnn..." He whimpered and moaned, writhing in desperation. He pulled Tamahome tighter to his chest, his legs wrapping around his hips to pull him where he was needed. "Please, yes, please."

Tamahome's hands stroked Tasuki, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin over the hardness of his erection, then he lifted a finger and rubbed the tip, coating his fingers in the small preview of liquid that pooled there. He brought his fingers to his lips; he needed to taste him. His heart beat loud in his ears as he pushed his fingers in his mouth and sucked the sweet, salty taste from them.

He smiled and hummed in approval, bringing his saliva-slicked fingers to Tasuki's opening. "Tasuki, I want you." He whispered in Tasuki's ear and held him close to his skin as he slid a finger gently inside him.

Tasuki shivered, his passions mounting as he watched Tamahome taste his essence from his fingers. Amber darkened to molten gold as he felt the first touches at his entrance. His hips thrust up, pulling that teasing finger further inside him. "H-ah, more." he begged, his fingers removing themselves from Tamahome's hair to trail down his chest.

He teased Tamahome's erection, the pads of his fingers fluttering over the sensitive head. He wanted to return the pleasure he'd been given. "Tama, more. Gods, faster! Hnn!"

Tamahome pushed in further, Tasuki's plea for more ringing in his body. He couldn't wait any longer. "Anything for you, Tasuki." Tamahome whispered against his lips and kissed him deeply, pressing the tip of his cock against him. He looked into Tasuki's eyes, dark and seductive, and pushed inside a little bit. He took care not to be too rough, pushing in only as Tasuki's own body pulled him. Tamahome wanted Tasuki to feel nothing but pleasure.

Tamahome's lips parted in a breathy sigh as he slowly felt Tasuki wrap around him. His warmth filling his whole body.

Tasuki's head snapped up and a cry of pleasure rang out into the room, "Oh gods!" He tightened his thighs around Tamahome's flanks, his heels pressing against Tama's bottom to push him in further.

There was the usual twinge of pain, but he pushed it out of his mind in favor of allowing his body to remember every moment of being connected to his lover. He leaned up and begged with a wild kiss for Tamahome to move. He was losing his mind at this slow pace, but –_goddamn_- it felt so good.

He trailed a hand down to pink nipples, tweaking them gently. "More, give me all of you. Please, more! Ahhnn... feels so good." he rocked his hips up, pulling more in.

Tamahome nodded, and gave his body over to desire. He pulled out a little and then thrust deep inside Tasuki's opening. His body trembled in pleasure, tight muscles griped and pulled at him inside Tasuki's body. "Oh gods, Tasuki. Tasuki!" He rocked his hips forward again and felt another burst of ecstasy rush through him. His back arched into his lover, his whole body tensing and wanting more, more. He pulled himself down to Tasuki's lips, pressing their chests together, the hot skin burning away the last bit of sanity he held onto.

"Tasuki... good... so good!" He pressed small kisses up to Tasuki's ear and slid his hand down to cup Tasuki's thigh around his hip.

"Ah! Tama!" he gasped, his hands moving down to cup Tamahome's ass. His legs moved higher, allowing him to push Tamahome's hips forward and add more strength to the thrusts. He whined into the teasing kisses at his ear, arching his neck and begging for more. "Oh goddamn, oh yeah. Hnnn!" He gripped Tamahome's ass in both hands, clenching and kneading the taut flesh. He bucked his hips up into every thrust, nearly clawing at the flesh in his palms. "Yes, oh yeah, Tama. Hnn, hnn, aah!" he was getting close, even after his earlier release. He'd wanted Tamahome for too long to last as long as he wanted to. "Tama, more. Oh gods, Tama, I-I... AH!" he bit down on his lips in an effort to keep in the words that had almost slipped out.

Tamahome put every effort behind each thrust, pushing as much of himself inside as Tasuki would take. He kissed Tasuki's lips over the small fang that bit them, running his tongue along their soft curve and dipping between them to taste Tasuki's mouth. He needed more, and Tasuki was demanding it from him.

Pulling them both up, he kneeled and rested Tasuki against his chest, straddling his lap. He placed soft kisses to Tasuki's chest and down to the taut pink of his nipple. His tongue lapped at the hardened flesh as his hips bucked up into Tasuki. "What do you want Tasuki?" He cooed into his neck. "I'll give you anything you want." Tamahome wrapped his hand around Tasuki's cock, stroking firm and fast, in time with his thrusts.

Tasuki moaned loudly, "You, just you. All of you." he panted out, "Only you." He adjusted a bit so his feet and legs could assist, raising himself and rocking forward into each thrust. He leaned back a little bit, allowing Tamahome to thrust deeper into him "Oh gods, Tama, you fit..." he gasped, his fingers digging into Tamahome's shoulders. "So perfect... inside me."

His vision began to dance, red light surrounding them both. Tamahome hit his prostate with a hard thrust and his vision went completely white. "AAH! Oh, coming, coming! Tamahome, oh I'm coming!" He pulled himself up, clutching at Tamahome's back. "Oh gods, Tamahome, I'm coming!" he convulsed, his body locked and spasmed around Tamahome's arousal.

"I love you!" he cried out, sobbing his release into Tamahome's neck.

Tamahome clutched his lover close to his chest and thrust deeply into him a final time. His passion peeked as soon as he heard Tasuki coming. 'I love you' rang in his ears and he held his final position, spending his seed deep inside Tasuki's sleek heat. He panted as spurts of orgasm ran through him in receding waves. Tamahome kissed Tasuki's chest, tasting the salt on his skin. He wanted to reciprocate, but couldn't bring his lips to say it. "Tasuki." he clamped his mouth over Tasuki's and left him with a warm kiss. The feel of Tasuki's tongue stayed with him even after he'd pulled away. "I..." He couldn't say it, "I... I should really get to work." He let out with a defeated sigh.

It was a terrible lie, especially since he was still buried deeply inside of him. It shamed him and brought Tamahome down from the elated space he was in just seconds before. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Tasuki blinked, his mind fuzzy and lazy. "Mmm? Work?" At first not comprehending what Tamahome was talking about, but once 'I'm sorry' pierced his foggy mind, he snapped back to attention. A blush colored his face and he turned his head to the side. "Yeah, go to work, Tamahome. I'll see ya later." He scooted back, hissing as Tamahome slid from his body. As soon as he'd untangled himself from his lover, he smiled up at him. Eyes closed, blatantly false smile curving his lips. "Don't worry about it, Tamahome. I'm a whore, remember? I'm used to bein' used for pleasure. Don't worry about it." He reached for his pants on the floor and pulled them on quickly.

Hurt dampened Tamahome's features, "Tasuki, it wasn't..." he sighed. If he couldn't say 'I love you' to someone he had just made love to, it wasn't much more than sex. Guilt filled him to over flowing. He grabbed his shirts and threw them on as quickly as possible, suddenly feeling extremely naked.

Once he was dressed again, he slowly made his way, sadly, to the door. His hand hesitated on the handle. "Tasuki," He ran back to the bed and kissed him as sweetly as he could. "You'll come by for lunch right?" He asked, resting his forehead against Tasuki's.

Tasuki stared numbly up at him, "Yes, of course. I'll be there." his voice held no inflection, flat and emotionless as his eyes had become as soon as he'd realized that he'd been used yet again. "Go on, Tamahome. You're going to be late. I will see you at lunch." he was holding together by a single thread, waiting until he could be alone.

He pushed at Tamahome's chest, urging him out the door. "You'll be in trouble if you are late. Breakfast will be waiting for you when you get home and I will see you this afternoon at lunch. Please, go."

Tamahome was pushed against his will, nearly tripping over his own feet and he was backed to the door. "But, T- Tas..." He stuttered and couldn't get out anything before the door was closed on him. He stared at the door for a long while before he gave up and walked to his car.

Tamahome drove to work in a daze of guilt and sadness. He had just used one of his best friends for nothing but a few moments of pleasure. He was no better than the men who bought him; no he was worse. He didn't even give him any compensation. Tasuki was even going out of his way to make house for him to 'pay' for room and board while he stayed. "You idiot!" He shouted at himself, feeling lower than dirt as he pulled in to the station.

Tasuki stared at the door for a long moment before turning and walking to the bedside table; he lifted the book and opened it to the preface. "Take me home. Please, I can't stay here anymore. Please, take me home." he begged, his voice breaking.

Red light surrounded him and peace settled over him for a moment. He closed his eyes, pleading from his heart.

When he opened his eyes again, he stood just outside the gates of his mother's old farm. "Thank you, Suzaku." he whispered as he fell to his knees and sobbed.

///end lemon scene

000

Tamahome went through his day in the same guilty daze he left the house with.

"Hey, Tamahome." An arm flung around his shoulder. "You look well rested."

Officer Kanaka-san winked at him. Tamahome hadn't ever realized that the guy he had become closest to in this world looked a lot like Tasuki. The similarity was too much for him right now.

"Your Miaka treat you nice last night?"

Tamahome's breath stopped and he felt his heart sink. "Miaka." He whispered to himself.

"Hey, sorry, Tamahome-san." He flung up his hands in surrender. "Didn't mean to hit a nerve."

"No Daisuke-san," Tamahome forced a smile through his thoughts. "I just didn't get much sleep and Miaka is leaving for America for a week."

"Oh man, sorry to hear it, you two are like, joined at the hip or somethin'." He went on to say more, but Tamahome had stopped paying attention. He got into his patrol car, happy to be alone with his fairly silent partner. They worked the rest of the day in unusual silence, but he never commented on it.

Sometime near lunch his phone rang. He looked at the screen wide eyed and scared. "Miaka." He let the phone ring, but she called back. "No, sorry Miaka, I've got no time today. ... No, you know the rules. I can't unless it's far enough away and I just can't take the time... I know, I know. ... I... mmm, have a nice day."

He hung up the phone.

He had just lied to her. Not only that, he couldn't say the words back to her when she told him she loved him. He sat down on the curb and ducked his head between his knees. Tears fell silently to the ground, he had never lied to her, never wronged her like this.

"Tasuki..."

Tamahome waited for 40 minutes outside the koban. He watched the time tick by on his watch, no Tasuki. He walked around the outside of the little station and rested again in his spot for another few minutes before he got fed up enough to check back home.

He opened up the door and called for Tasuki. It didn't take long to find him not there. Only a few more seconds and he knew exactly what had happened.

The book lay half-open, face down on the floor. He slid to the book and flipped through the pages to the end. Tasuki knelt in front of his home, crying. "TASUKI!" he screamed at the book.

000

Tasuki gathered himself together, drying his face on his bare arm. "Tadaima." he called out as he wandered through the front gate.

Time had not been kind to the little farm; fields lay fallow and untended, weeds grew up in his mother's herb garden, and the house looked as though no one had been there for years.

Exactly as he'd left it.

Aidou had finally found a husband and moved away from home, not long after, Ma had died and left him the family farm. He'd always intended to come back to this place and make it as prosperous as when his father had been alive, he'd just not gotten the chance until now.

He made his way into the house and looked at the sheet-covered furnishings, his mind recalling when it had been clean and warm. Now it was a ghost of his past.

He wandered down the hall to his old room, tossing aside the sheets and blankets on his childhood bed and lay down. He would deal with getting his home in working order tomorrow, after he had time to sleep away his shame and hurt.

Sleep didn't come to him though; he stared at the wall in silence and watched the last few days with Tamahome play out in front of him.

He laughed cynically; how could he have been duped so easily? It was as plain as day; Tamahome loved his miko and always would. Nothing in heaven or on earth could change that. It had been proven time after time; why had he believed that making love to Tamahome would change it? "Ah, Tasuki, you idiot. You knew how he felt for her, why did you allow him to use you like all of the others? Why did you have to let him into your heart? Are you a glutton for pain?" he asked aloud, staring at the yellowed wall.

It was funny, really. He'd been sent to Miaka's world to become a whore, found the one brother he really wanted to find, slept with him, and been tossed aside. But, out of all of the men he'd serviced in the past, none had made him feel needed, wanted, cherished and then made love him as passionately only to toss him aside like so much trash. "I thought... Gods, Tama, why did you even give me hope?"

000

Tamahome left Tasuki on the bed of his old house, and leafed through the pages. As he thought. Nothing about how Tasuki got in, just that he appeared. It killed him to follow Tasuki through his depression. The book didn't tell his exact thoughts, but enough for Tamahome to know he was solely responsible.

He hesitated before looking back at the pages describing what Tasuki was doing.

He was torn. His heart not feeling settled for the first time in years. He had stepped away from Miaka, and yet he couldn't let go, couldn't move to another spot. Not yet.

He closed the book, not being able to take the heartache any more, and went to the kitchen. He kept a bottle of sake in his cabinets. Not once had he touched it, not really being one for the taste or the feel, but he grabbed it out of the cabinets and ripped off the seal. He brought it to the bed and lay down, gulping straight from the bottle. His chest was tight, tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn't want to cry. 'I don't deserve to cry.' He thought to himself and closed his eyes and took another sip.

000

Tasuki woke to the dawn of a new day, heart heavy and eyes filled with sand. He hadn't slept very much, and what sleep he had gotten had been of the moments that he'd spent in Tamahome's arms. Those dreams were more painful than all of the nightmares he'd ever had combined.

"Mornin' Tama," he said to himself, "Guess you've figured out where I went. I lied to ya, I know, and I'm sorry but I hadda get away from ya. I had to go home without ya. I couldn't see you again, it hurts."

He wandered out of his room, keep up his one-sided conversation with Tamahome. "Ya see, I been in love with ya since back before Nuriko-kun died. I begged Taiitsukun to let me go to Mi-chan's world, just for th' chance to see ya. I would'a been fine with just lookin' at ya. I always was, but ya noticed me this time. You saw what I was and helped me."

He chattered on about how much he'd enjoyed being just in the same home as Tamahome as he went about cleaning the house. "I know it was wrong a me to tempt ya, but... I love you. Now, a'course, everything's different. Ya know what I feel for ya, and I know that you was just like the rest of 'em; wanted me just for a piece of ass."

For hours he ranted, the house slowly becoming livable once more. When he finally stopped for the day, the house was clean, furniture dusted, and pantry cleaned out. As he lay on the floor of the living room, he stared up at the ceiling. "I bet ya wonder how I got home, Tama, an' I'll tell ya, but I don't think it'll work for ya. You gotta want it from the pit of yer soul. An' I know ya don't. Be happy with Mi-chan, Tama, an' know ya take my heart with ya wherever ya go." he closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep once more.

000

Tamahome stared up at the ceiling for who knows how long. He had forgotten about going back to work. He just lay there, staring up into nothingness. He had given up on the sake long ago. The still barley-touched bottle lay at his side. There was a call on his phone. He knew who it was before he picked it up.

"Hey Tamahome, are you coming back? The chief is worried that ya might have gone and gotten yourself killed or somethin'."

"I'm... I'm not. I can't come back today. I'm sick." And he was only halfway lying when he said that. "I'll be in for my next shift but could you cover for me for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, I guess I can." He wasn't pleased, and Tamahome could tell.

He gave a joyless scoff at the irony. He had covered for him that night at the library, when his life took a turn for the worse.

"Thanks." He hung up without saying good bye and flung the phone down on the bed.

It was a few hours before he ventured another painful look at the book. He gasped at first, but then smiled bitterly to himself. Tasuki was already there for a week now. Maybe he'd want to see him by the time he figured out what was in his heart.

It was cruel really. Being able to hear his words to him and not being able to respond.

"Tasuki, I'm sorry." He spoke to the book, knowing it was useless, it was a one way radio.

* * *

TBC… 


End file.
